Beware of the Ipod Nano
by Hikaru Rouge
Summary: We all know Mina Nayotake, Kagome’s totally insane friend from America… Well, what happens when her beloved Ipod Nano suddenly receives the ability to make anyone nearby to go into a musical number? Rated T for Safety.
1. Just A Boring Day

The Inuyasha- Tachi Musical

**We all know Mina Nayotake, Kagome's totally insane friend from America… Well, what happens when her beloved Ipod Nano suddenly receives the ability to make anyone nearby to go into a musical number? A Japanese American wondering where her camcorder is… lol! **

_Hikaru- San: I've been meaning to write a story like this for a while. If you have any song request, let me know what song and by what character you want to sing it. I'm mostly sticking to the main feudal characters as well as Kagome. I'm not dealing with the band of seven (ever! Too much work and longer updates…) or any other evil groups for the moment.__So anyway, please R&R. Please be gentle if you're going to criticize. The first song here is the chicken Dance in the styles of Hampton the Hamster. .._

Mina Nayotake was a teenage girl around 5'7, with long black hair, that was currently held back in a long low pony tail. She had dark brown skin, eyes so dark they appear black, C cup breasts that she was rather proud of and long legs. She could have been a model if she wanted to; with the way she wore her tight black spaghetti strapped tank top that ended just above her navel, her denim caprices, and black thronged sandals.

At this particular moment, she was high on a tree branch, watching her friends Kagome, Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara, set up a picnic area where they were going to have lunch for the day.

_Man, if Inuyasha wasn't keeping an eye on me, I would so be trying to track down Sesshomaru and Rin. At least they'd keep me occupied. _Mina thought to herself as she played with her necklace. She leaned forward, towards the brown messenger bag that was hanging on the nearby branch.

_Thank god for the Apple company for creating such a portable music system._

Mina pulled out her earphones for her Nano. She flipped through the library o see what seemed interesting to listen to.

(Down Below)

"Inuyasha… I told you, already. You have to let it sit for three minutes before you eat it."

"Give me my fuckin' ramen already!"

"SIT!"

"You really shouldn't push it today Inuyasha." Sango said.

"And whatever you're doing with that damn hand…"

"Where's that noise coming from?" Miroku asked, his 'cursed hand' only a few inches away from Sango's butt. Beats were coming out of no where, and then suddenly Miroku stood up.

"What the hell is Shippo doing?" Inuyasha asked, noticing what Miroku was looking at.

Shippo came running up and stared at the older people.

"Hey guy's come here I got a new dance I wanna show ya!" Shippo said, in a voice way higher than usual.

"Shippo? What's wrong?" Kagome asked.

Then, a bunch of noise came out of no where and Shippo suddenly started to do the Chicken dance

"I_ don't wanna be a chicken, I don't wanna be a duck, I just wanna shake my but!!! I don't wanna be a chicken, I don't wanna be a duck, I just wanna shake my but!!!" Shippo sang. "Lalalalalalalalalalala!!!!"_

The rest of the Inu- Tachi stared in confusion. Then Shippo got to a point when he started to dance really slowly. Then he started to speed up, and then he was at a pace when he was going at lighting speed. Then Shippo did the splits, ending his dance number.

"What was that all about?" Sango asked.

"GUYS! I think there's a demon around here… I think i was pocessed!!!!" Shippo said, back to his normal voice.

Meanwhile, Mina looked behind her bush.

"Hm. Funny, I was just listening to the Chicken Dance on my Ipod…" Mina shrugged it off and went on her way.


	2. The Incredible Power of Music and Mina’s

The Incredible Power of Music and Mina's Top Secret Mission!

_Hikaru- San: wow, just posted Tuesday and already reviews… that's really good! Remember, if there's a particular song that you want to have a character sing, just send me a review with the song, the artist, and what character to perform it so I can surf online for the MP3 and see if I feel like using it. I'll keep adding things on until it get to the point when Mina gets caught (who knows when that'll be…) so ya…. Song will be listed in order of appearances at the end of the chapter…_

Mina, after spotting a few trail marks she made earlier to indicate an area where Sesshomaru and Rin were to be found, kept on flipping through her library.

_Le ro lo le lo le  
le ro lo le lo le  
Sabes que estoy a tus pies _

Contigo, mi vida  
quiero vivir la vida  
y lo que me queda de vida  
quiero vivir contigo  
Contigo mi vida  
quiero vivir la vida  
y lo que me queda de vida  
quiero vivir contigo

Mina sang on along with her Ipod. She knew Spanish well enough to sing it and she was also among the VERY few people that could her body like Shakira.

"Ok… Now I'm bored…." Mina said to herself. She flipped to a different song. Mina's head phones popped out of her ears when the wire got snagged in one of the branched, but Mina still heard the music…. And a voice that was not the singers….

_I made it through the wilderness  
Somehow I made it through  
Didnt know how lost I was  
Until I found you_

A deep voice sang. Our favorite Youkai lord popped out of the bushes and twirled our unsuspecting American around. Mina tried to fight back laughter… (Hey! You would be too if Sesshy suddenly started singing Madonna…)

I was beat incomplete  
Id been had, I was sad and blue  
But you made me feel  
Yeah, you made me feel  
Shiny and new

Chorus:  
Like a virgin  
Touched for the very first time (Sesshy continues girly movement…)  
Like a virgin  
When your heart beats (after first time, with your heartbeat)  
Next to mine

Gonna give you all my love, boy  
My fear is fading fast  
Been saving it all for you  
cause only love can last

You're so fine and you're mine  
Make me strong, yeah you make me bold  
Oh your love thawed out  
Yeah, your love thawed out  
What was scared and cold

(chorus)

Oooh, oooh, oooh

You're so fine and you're mine  
Ill be yours till the end of time  
cause you made me feel  
Yeah, you made me feel  
I've nothing to hide

(chorus)

Like a virgin, ooh, ooh  
Like a virgin  
Feels so good inside  
When you hold me, and your heart beats, and you love me

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
Ooh, baby  
Cant you hear my heart beat  
For the very first time?

After the music faded, Mina fell on to the ground laughing.

"What's so funny?" Sesshomaru asked Mina, who was having a hard time breathing.

Rin suddenly walked into the area.

"My lord, why were you singing?"

Jaken was just seriously disturbed. Had his lord lost his mind!?

Mina finally got control over herself. She noticed a small aura around her Ipod.

_So, my Ipod can make anyone near the area go into a musical number…_ An idea popped into Mina's head.

"Um, Rin- Chan. Could you come with me for a minute?"

Rin followed Mina to where 'the boys' couldn't hear them. Mina placed a barrier up so Sesshomaru couldn't pick anything up with his sensitive hearing.

"Rin, I need your help. I just got an idea."…

_Hikaru- San: OH… Cliff hanger… What on Earth is Mina going to make Rin do? Whose the next victim to Mina's awesome power? This chapter is dedicated to…_

_4gVn sOuL! Because you were my first Reviewer! (I'll try to fit your request somewhere else in the story. I thought it would be funnier if Sesshomaru 'felt like a virgin…' (snickers)_

_(Sesshy pops up): What Was That!? Why did you make me do that!?_

_Hikaru- San: Cause I'm the author and I can._

_Sesshy: (eyes start to glow red) You'll pay for that!  
_

_Hikaru- San: (screams) Gotta run for my life now! Especially if you want more chapters! Send me at least two reviews then maybe Sesshy-Chan might not kill me! (To sesshy) Come on! You know you liked it!_

_Sesshy: (flashes light whip) SHUT UP!!!!!_

_Mina: Please don't hurt Hikaru- San! I wouldn't be here if not for her! (Sesshy and Hikaru runs around the set, with Sesshy trying to kill Hikaru for making him do something embaressing; Mina sighs; takes out note cards and hands them to Rin, then takes off to stop Sesshy) _

_Rin: (reads from cards)The songs used in this chapter are When Ever, When Ever; Spanish version, By Shakira, and Like a Virgin, By Madonna. (Looks out at readers) Do you have any double stuffed Oreos and milk?_

_(TO BE CONTINUED… will Hikaru- San survive? Will Rin get her cookies?)_


	3. Inuyasha's a Wha?

Inuyasha's a what?

_Hikaru: Thanks Mina! Whew! I thought I was a goner._

_Mina: no prob. (Sesshy sneaks up behind Hikaru; Mina puts out remote and collar zaps Sesshy) Bad Dog…_

_Rin: (Crying) I still can't find the Oreos!_

* * *

"Mina-San, are you sure about this?" Rin said, while holding the camcorder gently in her hands.

"Come on, this will be fun.' Mina said, as she leads the way through the bushes. Mina at last spotted her next victim… Kagome.

* * *

"I can't believe you went off to see Kikyo again!" Kagome said, with hurt in her voice.

"Wait, Kagome… I can explain everything!" Inuyasha said desperately.

"This one's gonna be good." Mina said. "Ready?"

"Yup." Rin said, as she messed with the camcorder the way Mina taught her. Then Mina pressed play on her Ipod.

_

* * *

(Ay)  
(Ay)_

_(Ay)  
_

* * *

Music appeared out of nowhere, and the forest suddenly turned pitch black.

* * *

"What the hell's going on!?" Inuyasha shouted from confusion.

(Kikyo appears, but in a more revealing outfit than usual, (black sandal heels, low rise dark blue jeans, and a black tank top stopping above her navel (something from the modern times)) _KIKYO: (Nobody likes being played)

* * *

Oh, Beyonce, Beyonce  
Oh, Shakira, Shakira (Hey)_

KIKYO: He said, I'm worth it, his one desire

_KAGOME: _(Appears next in a similar outfit, but black mini skirt, and halter top) _I know things about him that you wouldn't  
want to read about  
_

_KIKYO: He kissed me, his one and only  
(Yes) Beautiful Liar  
_

_KAGOME: Tell me how you tolerate the things you  
Just found out about  
_

_You never know  
_

_KIKYO: Why are we the ones who suffer  
_

_KAGOME: I Have to let go  
_

_KIKYO: He won't be the one to cry _

(Ay) Lets not kill the Karma  
(Ay) Lets not start a fight  
(Ay) Its not worth the drama  
For a Beautiful Liar

KAGOME: (Oh) Can't we laugh about it (ha ha ha)  
(Oh) It's not worth our time  
(Oh) we can live without him  
Just a Beautiful Liar

KAGOME: I trusted him  
but when i followed you  
I saw you together

_KIKYO: I didn't know about you then till I saw you with him when, yea  
_

_KAGOME: I walked in on your love scene  
slow dancing  
_

_KIKYO: You stole everything  
you can't say I did you wrong _

KAGOME: We'll never know

KIKYO: When the pain and heartbreaks over

_KAGOME: I have to let go  
_

_KIKYO: The innocence is gone _

KIKYO: (Ay) Let's not kill the Karma  
(Ay) Let's not start a fight  
(Ay) It's not worth the drama  
For a Beautiful Liar

KAGOME: (Oh) Can we laugh about it (ha ha ha)  
(Oh) It's not worth our time  
(Oh) We can live without him  
Just a beautiful liar

KAGOME: Tell me how to forgive you, (ooo)  
When its me who's ashamed? (oh)

_KIKYO: And I wish I could free you  
of the hurt and the pain  
_

_Both: but the answer is simple  
he's the one to blame(hey)

* * *

---(music plays)---  
Kagome and Kikyo got into a sexy belly dancing scene, causing Inuyasha's jaw to drop, and Mina nearly falling over laughing…__

* * *

(Background)  
Ay, Beyoncé, Beyoncé  
Ay, Shakira, Shakira_

_Oh, Beyoncé, Beyoncé  
Oh, Shakira, Shakira _

KIKYO: (Hey)  
(Ay) Lets not kill the Karma  
(Ay) Lets not start a fight  
(Ay) Its not worth the drama  
For a Beautiful Liar

KAGOME: (Oh) Can we laugh about it (Ha Ha)  
(Oh) Its not worth our time  
(Oh) We can live without him  
Just a beautiful liar

* * *

Then everything went back to normal. Kikyo disappeared and Kagome was back in her school uniform.

"Ka…go…me…"

Kagome started to freak out.

"What just happened!? I was just about to 'you know what' you and then all of a sudden… ACK! I can't believe I just did that!"

"Maybe it's the demon that Shippo mentioned before." Inuyasha suggested.

"Fine! Let's tell the others!" Kagome lead the way, while Inuyasha followed, while seeming a little dazed over what he just saw.

* * *

"That was weird." Rin commented, as she and Mina climbed out of their hiding spots.

"But totally worth it!" Mina said. "Now we got to get our butt out of the area."

"Why?"

"Because I talked Kikyo into doing it by saying I'll give her Kagome's Shikon Shards."

"You don't have them do you?"

"As if I'd give them to her…" Mina said, while grabbing Rin's collar and dragged their sorry butts out of there before Kikyo came for her reward.

_

* * *

Hikaru- San: I can be so evil sometimes. This song is called Beautiful Liar, by Beyonce and Shakira. If you ask me, it totally describes the love triangle between Inuyasha, Kagome, and Kikyo._

_Mina: What does Inuyasha see in Kikyo anyway?_

_Sesshy: At least I'm not in this chapter._

_Hikaru-San: (smiles sweetly) don't worry, Fluffy- Chan! You'll get another turn soon wink wink_

_Rin: Can I have Oreos now?_

_Mina :( sighs) Please read and review with comments, suggestions, request, or anything that might make this story better._


	4. Beware When You Carry Sugar with You

Beware When You Carry Sugar with You…

_Hikaru- San: Ok… this one should be a good one! Sesshy, I think you're gonna like this one!_

_Sesshy: Does this involve me singing again?_

_Hikaru- San: No… I'm not having you perform this chapter. Maybe next chapter. (Crosses fingers)_

_Mina: You know, I thought reviewers love Rin so much that they would share their Oreos with her… (Mina checks her backpack, no Oreos) Hikaru- San, you wouldn't happen to have any Oreos, do you?_

_Hikaru- San: Nope, I live in a dorm, if I have food, it would be gone before I get to eat it…Anyway… song details at the end of chapter…_

* * *

Mina walked back into camp casually. She had a roll of toilet paper with her to prove evidence that she was' in the bathroom.' She spotted Inuyasha digging through her backpack.

"What do you think you're doing?" Mina asked, snatching the bag away. Inuyasha held on to her pack of Starburst in his hand.

"What are these?" he asked.

"I won't answer your question until you answer mine!" Mina shouted.

"Well, we decided to hunt down the demon that Shippo mentioned before it causes anymore damage and I need ramen to keep my strength up."

Mina groaned.

"You know as well as I do that if I had ramen, I would have eaten it myself by now. And to answer your question, those are Starburst. They're candy and a tester."

"A test? For what?"

"To see how good a kisser you are."

"Wha?"

Mina smiled.

"Here let me show you." Mina grabbed a red one, popped it into her mouth wrapped. About 15 seconds later, Mina pulled the wrapper out of her mouth, while chewing the fruity candy.

"Try unwrapping it with your tongue." Mina said.

Inuyasha did what Mina did, but had it done in 13 seconds.

"Wow…" Mina said, as she placed her hand into her pocket

* * *

Rin, meanwhile, was changing the memory card in the bushes.

"Here comes Kagome and the others." Rin said to herself, as she fixed the camera.

"Mina, where were you?" Kagome asked.

"You've been gone for an hour." Sango said.

"No where but in nature." Mina said, as she held up the roll of toilet paper.

"For an hour?" Miroku said.

"I'm pretty sure you would to if you had a vag…"

"OK MINA! We get it!" Kagome said, with her and Sango turning red.

Then, guitar music started to play. It overpowered Inuyasha's cursing, as he kept on trying to find the ramen.

"The demon strikes again…" Kagome said. The others were getting ready for battle mood until a gruff voice started singing. They all turned towards Inuyasha.

_I guess that's my cue to film. _Rin thought to herself as she filmed this event.

_

* * *

You know I love that organic cooking  
I always ask for more  
And they call me Mr. Natural  
On down to the health food store  
I only eat good sea salt  
White sugar don't touch my lips  
And my friends is always begging me  
To take them on macrobiotic trips  
Yes, they are_

Oh, but at night I stake out my strong box  
That I keep under lock and key  
And I take it off to my closet  
Where nobody else can see  
I open that door so slowly  
Take a peek up north and south  
Then I pull out a Hostess Twinkie  
And I pop it in my mouth

* * *

"Inu…Yasha?" Mina said. Man, was her acting good.

"No wonder. Do you know how much sodium is in instant ramen?" Kagome said. Miroku, Sango and Shippo were trying not to laugh, so they don't have to deal with Inuyasha's temper.

_

* * *

Yeah, in the daytime I'm Mr. Natural  
Just as healthy as I can be  
But at night I'm a junk food junkie  
Good lord have pity on me_

Well, at lunchtime you can always find me  
At the Whole Earth Vitamin Bar  
Just sucking on my plain white yogurt  
From my hand thrown pottery jar  
And sippin' a little hand pressed cider  
With a carrot stick for dessert  
And wiping my face in a natural way  
On the sleeve of my peasant shirt  
Oh, yeah

* * *

"Am I the only one that can't see Inuyasha as a hippie?" Mina said, causing more laughter._

* * *

Ah, but when that clock strikes midnight  
And I'm all by myself  
I work that combination on my secret hideaway shelf  
And I pull out some Fritos corn chips  
Dr Pepper and an ole Moon Pie  
Then I sit back in glorious expectation  
Of a genuine junk food high_

Oh yeah, in the daytime I'm Mr. Natural  
Just as healthy as I can be  
Oh, but at night I'm a junk food junkie  
Good lord have pity on me

My friends down at the commune  
They think I'm pretty neat  
Oh, I don't know nothing about arts and crafts  
But I give 'em all something to eat  
I'm a friend to old Euell Gibbons  
And I only eat home grown spice  
I got a John Keats autographed Grecian urn  
Filled up with my brown rice  
Yes, I do

Oh, folks but lately I have been spotted  
With a Big Mac on my breath  
Stumbling into a Colonel Sanders  
With a face as white as death  
I'm afraid someday they'll find me  
Just stretched out on my bed  
With a handful of Pringles potato chips  
And a Ding Dong by my head

In the daytime I'm Mr. Natural  
Just as healthy as I can be  
But at night I'm a junk food junkie  
Good lord have pity on me

* * *

"Indeed." Mina said. Everyone else fell over on the ground laughing.

"What the fuck!? You guys let it get away!?" Inuyasha shouted, clearly back to his old self. Mina couldn't keep a straight face anymore and joined the others on the ground.

"Ho…ho… how could we? You're singing sucks!" Kagome said, in between laughs.

"Damn. I'm stuck with idiots…"

_No, you guys are the idiots… falling for my tricks like that… _Mina thought to herself, as she kept on laughing.

* * *

Later that night, the Inu- Tachi were surrounded by a fire. Rin was discovered shortly after Inuyasha's number, but Mina managed to swipe her camcorder into her bag before anyone was able to notice.

"Great, since the girl's here, we have to deal with Sesshomaru now…" Inuyasha muttered. Mina perked up.

"Sesshy- Chan!?" Mina said like a school girl.

"Mina, you are aware this is Sesshomaru we're talking about."

"Yeah I know Sango. Why?"

"Uh… never mind…"

"Why are you yelling?" Kagome asked.

"I didn't kill three packs of Mint Milanos, if that's what your thinking!!!" Mina said, jumping up and down.

"You did didn't you?"

"Mayyyyybbbbbeeeeee!"

Mina sensed a demonic aura nearby.

_Ok… maybe I'll give him a break this ti… WHERE'S MY IPOD!? _

Mina completely forgot she had it in her back pant's pocket so when she sat back down… a new beat came into hearing…

_

* * *

Ladies up in here tonight  
No fighting, no fighting  
We got the refugees up in here  
No fighting, no fighting_

* * *

The Inu- Tachi get officially freaked out when they heard Sesshomaru start to sing. All except Mina… Hey… where is Mina? While all eyes were on Sesshy, Rin, not wanting to miss a chance to catch her lord out of character, reached for the camcorder.

_

* * *

Shakira, Shakira_

I never really knew that she could dance like this  
She makes a man wants to speak Spanish  
Como se llama (si), bonita (si), mi casa (si, Shakira Shakira), su casa  
Shakira, Shakira

* * *

Mina suddenly appears. Her black top was replaced with a red bikini top. She wore flared denim jeans with a cloth skirt (A/N: Check out the song's music video to get a better idea of the outfit's description…)

"Does she have any shame at all!?" Sango said shocked with how little Mina was wearing.

_

* * *

Oh baby when you talk like that  
You make a woman go mad  
So be wise and keep on  
Reading the signs of my body_

And I'm on tonight  
You know my hips don't lie  
And I'm starting to feel it's right  
All the attraction, the tension  
Don't you see baby, this is perfection

* * *

Sesshomaru 

_Hey Girl, I can see your body moving  
And it's driving me crazy  
And I didn't have the slightest idea  
Until I saw you dancing _

And when you walk up on the dance floor  
Nobody cannot ignore the way you move your body, girl  
And everything so unexpected - the way you right and left it  
So you can keep on shaking it

I never really knew that she could dance like this  
She makes a man want to speak Spanish  
Como se llama (si), bonita (si), mi casa (si, Shakira Shakira), su casa  
Shakira, Shakira

* * *

Mina

Oh baby when you talk like that  
You make a woman go mad  
So be wise and keep on  
Reading the signs of my body

Mina started starts to dance like Shakira, Making all the boys' jaws drop except Sesshy, who's busy helping out with the number…

_

* * *

I'm on tonight  
You know my hips don't lie  
And I am starting to feel you boy  
Come on lets go, real slow  
Don't you see baby asi es perfecto_

Oh I know I am on tonight my hips don't lie  
And I am starting to feel it's right  
All the attraction, the tension  
Don't you see baby, this is perfection  
Shakira, Shakira

Oh boy, I can see your body moving  
Half animal, half man  
I don't, don't really know what I'm doing  
But you seem to have a plan  
My will and self restraint  
Have come to fail now, fail now  
See, I am doing what I can, but I can't so you know  
That's a bit too hard to explain

* * *

(Both)

_Baila en la calle de noche  
Baila en la calle de día _

Baila en la calle de noche  
Baila en la calle de día

* * *

(Sesshy)

_I never really knew that she could dance like this  
She makes a man want to speak Spanish  
Como se llama (si), bonita (si), mi casa (si, Shakira Shakira), su casa  
Shakira, Shakira _

* * *

(Mina)

_Oh baby when you talk like that  
You know you got me hypnotized  
So be wise and keep on  
Reading the signs of my body _

* * *

(Sesshy)

_Senorita, feel the conga, let me see you move like you come from Colombia _

* * *

(Music break; Mina and Sesshomaru start to do Cumbia. Everyone's' eyes remained big and mouths hanged open)_

* * *

Mira en Barranquilla se baila así, say it!  
__Mira en Barranquilla se baila así _

Yeah  
She's so sexy every man's fantasy a refugee like me back with the Fugees from a 3rd world country  
I go back like when 'pac carried crates for Humpty Humpty  
I need a whole club dizzy  
Why the CIA wanna watch us?  
Colombians and Haitians  
I ain't guilty, it's a musical transaction  
No more do we snatch ropes  
Refugees run the seas 'cause we own our own boats

* * *

(Mina)

_I'm on tonight, my hips don't lie  
And I'm starting to feel you boy  
Come on let's go, real slow  
Baby, like this is perfecto _

Oh, you know I am on tonight and my hips don't lie  
And I am starting to feel it's right  
The attraction, the tension  
Baby, like this is perfection

* * *

(Music starts to fade; ad slowly turns back to normal...)

* * *

(Sesshy) _  
No fighting  
No fighting_

* * *

"Miss Mina really knows how to dance…" Rin muttered as she snuck the camcorder back into the bag._

* * *

Hikaru- San: Song for the hour! Junk Food Junkie, by Larry Groce, thanks for the request Colbaltheart! Did I get the name right? And the other song, Hips Don't Lie, By Shakira and Wyclef Jean…To…4gVn sOuL! __Dude… people need to send requests in more often… this story's just getting crazier…_4gVn sOuL! 

_Sesshy: You said I wasn't going to be doing anything in this chapter!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! _

_Hikaru- San: PUH- LEASE! You hardly did anything! Mina got to be the star in that number._

_Mina: Hikaru… does your hips lie?_

_Hikaru- San: DON'T YOU START!!!! (Weeps because she's so close to dancing like Shakira, but so far away…)_

_Rin: While Hikaru- San gets over herself, please leave a review and or request for the next chapter. Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and yours truly still need a song to sing. _

_Hikaru- San: And could someone get us some Oreos?_


	5. Turn The Music Up! Huh?

Turn the Music Up

_Hikaru- San: (Has her Ipod turned up loud) ALL THE WOMEN! WHO NDEPENDENT! THROW YOUR HANDS UP AT ME! ALL THE HONEYS, WHO MAKIN' MONEY!!!! THROW YOUR HAND UP AT MEEEEEE!!!!!_

_Mina: Um…Hikaru…_

_Hikaru- San: GURL I DIDN'T KNOW YOU CAN GET DOWN LIKE THAT! CHARILE HOW YOUR ANGLES GET DOWN LIKE THAT!!!!!_

_Sesshy: (Pulls Hikaru's earphones out) HHHHIIIIKKKAAARRRUUUU!!!!!!!_

_Hikaru: (rubs ear) WHAT!?_

_Rin: It's time to start…_

_Hikaru: Oh already? Ok… um…I don't own anything. Just sit back and enjoy the chapter… (Places earphones on again) CAUSE WE ARE LIVING IN A MATERIAL WORLD AND I'M A MATERIAL GIRL!!!!!_

_Sesshy: HIKARU! STOP IT!!!!!_

* * *

Mina and Rin snuck off to the hot springs, leaving Inuyasha to argue with Sesshomaru, Kagome trying to make peace, and Sango, Miroku, and Shippo discussing how to find the 'demon' and stop all the craziness.

Mina rewound the tape and watched the songs that took place that day. Rin and Mina laughed.

"This is so funny!" Mina said.

"Who are we going to get next?" Rin asked.

"Let's see… who do you want to see sing next, Rini?"

Rin thought for a moment.

"Miss Sango…"

Mina flipped through out the Ipod's Library. She found another good song by Madonna.

"Ok, let's finish up here and mand you position." Mina said, as she got out of the spring and dried herself off.

* * *

"Ok, so we know it has the ability to make anyone go into song and dance." Sango said.

"And it seems to like to pick on us." Miroku added.

"Who's been struck with the curse so far?" Shippo asked.

"Let's see, there were Kikyo, Kagome, Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, and Mina…" Sango said.

"And Shippo, he did that weird dance."

"Actually, it was kind of fun…"

Sango felt a hand touch her butt.

"WILL YOU STOP THAT!?" Sango shouted as she knocked Miroku out. Then the area went pitch black.

"Where is everybody?" Kagome asked, stopping from shouting at the Inu brothers.

* * *

A techno voice called out…

_Hey Mr. DJ  
Put a record on  
I wanna dance with my baby  
_

Techno beats started to play and colorful lights started to flash everywhere.

_Do you like to Boogie-Woogie  
Do you like to Boogie-Woogie  
Do you like to Boogie-Woogie  
Do you like my Acid Rock?_

* * *

A spotlight shone on someone… SANGO!? She was wearing a smooth blue button up shirt Daisy Duke Style, white low rise flared jeans, high heeled cowboy boots the same color as her shirt and a baby blue cow boy hat._

* * *

Hey Mr. DJ  
Put a record on  
I wanna dance with my baby_

* * *

(Rolls body to the beat of music)_

* * *

And when the music starts  
I never wanna stop  
it's gonna drive me crazy_

Music...music...music...music...music...music...

* * *

Sango walks up to Miroku seductively…_

* * *

Music makes the people come together  
(Never gonna stop)  
Music makes the bourgeoisie and the rebel  
(Never gonna stop)_

_Don't think of yesterday  
And I don't look at the clock  
I like to boogie-woogie  
It's like riding on the wind and it never goes away  
Touches everything I'm in  
Got to have it everyday _

_Music makes the people come together, yeah  
(Never gonna stop)  
Music makes the bourgeoisie and the rebel  
(Never gonna stop)_

* * *

Sango does a real sexy dance. Mina and Rin are hiding in the bushes filming._

* * *

Hey Mr. DJ  
Never wanna stop_

_Do you like to Boogie-Woogie  
Do you like to Boogie-Woogie  
Do you like to Boogie-Woogie  
Do you like my Acid Rock?_

_Hey Mr. DJ  
Put a record on  
I wanna dance with my baby  
And when the music starts  
I never wanna stop  
It's gonna drive me crazy_

_Music makes the people come together, yeah  
(Never gonna stop)  
Music makes the bourgeoisie and the rebel  
(Never gonna stop)_

* * *

Area starts to fade black again, with the bright colorful lights still flashing._

* * *

Do you like to Boogie-Woogie  
Do you like to Boogie-Woogie  
Do you like to Boogie-Woogie  
Do you like my Acid Rock?_

* * *

Sango is found sitting right where she was with her normal clothes, but a little out of breath.

"Miroku… stop looking at me like that…" Sango said, dangerously.

Kagome stared at Sango.

'This is getting out of hand." Kagome said.

* * *

'Let's try this one…'

'What kind of music is that?'

'_Stuff people have a hard time appreciating…' _

* * *

Organ music is heard.

"What now…" Inuyasha asked. He found Kagome missing. Then a soft voice started to sing… (Hikaru: tee hee, I love to pick on Kagome! )

_

* * *

_

KAGOME  
In sleep  
he sang to me,  
in dreams  
he came . . .  
that voice  
which calls to me  
and speaks  
my name . . .  
And do  
I dream again?  
For now  
I find  
the Phantomof the Opera  
is there -  
inside my mind . . .

_SESSHOMARU _(Mina stood shocked. Damn it! Inuyasha moved! Now her Sesshomaru stuck singing again…)_  
Sing once  
again with me  
our strange  
duet . . .  
My power  
over you  
grows stronger  
yet . . .  
And though  
you turn from me,  
to glance  
behind,  
the Phantom of the Opera  
is there -  
inside your mind . . .  
_

_KAGOME  
Those who  
have seen your face  
draw back  
in fear . . .  
I am  
the mask you wear . . .  
_

_SESSHOMARU  
It's me  
they hear . . .  
_

_BOTH  
Your/my spirit  
and your/my voice,  
in one  
combined:  
the Phantom of the Opera  
is there  
inside your/my mind . . .  
_

* * *

Rin had to hold Mina down from beating Kagome up for acting in a romantic way towards Sesshomaru. Mina growls. No one gets to mess with her Sesshy!

_

* * *

_

OFFSTAGE VOICES  
He's there,  
the Phantom of the Opera . . .  
Beware  
the Phantom of the Opera . . .

_  
KAGOME  
He's there,  
the Phantom of the Opera . . .  
(She begins to vocalize strangely, her song becoming  
more and more extravagant)_

* * *

As soon as everything went back to normal, Mina pounced on Kagome.

"What the hell!?" Mina shouted, as she locked Kagome in a headlock.

"It Wasn't Me!" Kagome gasped, as Inuyasha pulled Mina off.

_Now I know for sure that Miss Mina really likes Sesshomaru- Sama. _Rin thought to herself, as she sat next to Sesshomaru.

_What demon in their sane mind would think it was funny to make this Sesshomaru sing? _Sesshomaru thought glumly to himself.

_

* * *

Hikaru- San: Will you quit glaring at me!? I thought about making Miroku do it, but I had something else planned for him and Sango…_

_Sesshy: (Claws glowing green with poison) Have you ever wondered what it's like to be impaled?_

_Hikaru- San: Actually, I have. And I've been wondering what's it like to get tattoos, tell me, does it hurt?_

_Mina: __(Still mad over opera) Just slap her. She still needs to finish the story. _

_Sesshy: Sure. (slaps Hikaru)_

_Hikaru- San: OSUWARI!!!!! (Sesshy slams into the ground) NO ONE SLAPS THE GREAT HIKARU!!!!!!_

_Rin: (Stares blankly at scene) When will those three ever learn? First song mentioned was Music by Madonna. And the second song, you guess it, The Phantom of The Opera by Andrew Lloyd Webber (at least the music and lyrics; singers vary. Or that's what Hikaru- San's telling me) Please leave a review and more song request before Hikaru- San makes everyone kill each other over jealously… (Rin looks over at the arguing 'adults' and sighs.) Please…? _


	6. Are You a Virgin?

Are You a Virgin?

_Hikaru- San: Are you a virgin? _

_Mina: Nope… (Mina and Hikaru high five)_

_Hikaru- San: Sesshomaru- San, are you a virgin?_

_Sesshy: That information is none of your business. _

_Mina and Hikaru- San: (both exchange glances) He is… (Mina pulls out lipstick and draws a huge V on his forehead.) _

_Rin: Why are you asking that? (Hikaru comes forward and puts V on Rin)_

_Hikaru- San: You'll see…_

* * *

Mina was still in a huff.

"Come on Mina, I didn't mean to! It's that demon that made me." Kagome said, trying to convince her friend that she had no interest in Sesshomaru.

_

* * *

Hikaru- San: WTF is up with the Sesshy Kagome pairings!? Isn't it obvious that they're not supposed to be a couple!? (Mina pops up, dragging Hikaru away_

_Mina: Sorry for the interruption, Hikaru sit down and get on with it!_

* * *

Mina wasn't mad at Kagome. She was more frustrated with herself for not getting the right people. She simply messed with the camcorder, filming the quiet campsite. Rin was wandering around the campsite.

She was messing around with Mina's Ipod.

"I wish I can read what language this is…" Rin said, as she spun the wheel randomly. When she clicked the center, Miroku and Sango got this look on their faces.

An air guitar was heard. Then Miroku started singing…

_

* * *

It's astounding, time is fleeting  
Madness takes its toll  
But listen closely,_

Sango

_Not for very much longer  
_

Miroku

_I've got to keep control  
I remember doing the Time Warp  
Drinking those moments when  
The blackness would hit me _

Miroku and Sango

_and the void would be calling  
_

Everyone (Inuyasha, Kagome, Sesshomaru, Mina, Shippo, and Rin)

_Let's do the time warp again...  
Let's do the time warp again!  
_

Mysterious Voice

_It's just a jump to the left  
_

Everyone

_And then a step to the right  
_

Mysterious Voice

_With your hands on your hips  
_

Everyone

_You bring your knees in tight  
But it's the pelvic thrust that really drives you insane,  
Let's do the Time Warp again!_

_Let's do the Time Warp again!  
_

* * *

They do the moves exactly as the chorus says.

* * *

Sango

_It's so dreamy, oh fantasy free me  
So you can't see me, no not at all  
In another dimension, with voyeuristic intention  
Well-secluded, I see all  
_

Miroku

_With a bit of a mind flip  
_

Sango

_You're there in the time slip  
_

Miroku

_And nothing can ever be the same  
_

Sango

_You're spaced out on sensation_

_Miroku_

_Like you're under sedation  
_

Everyone

_Let's do the Time Warp again!_

_Let's do the Time Warp again!_

Rin (innocently enough)

_Well I was walking down the street just a-having a think  
When a snake of a guy gave me an evil wink  
He shook me up, he took me by surprise  
He had a pickup truck and the devil's eyes.  
He stared at me and I felt a change  
Time meant nothing, never would again  
Let's do the Time Warp again!_

_Let's do the Time Warp again!_

Mysterious Voice

_It's just a jump to the left  
_

Everyone

_And then a step to the right  
_

Mysterious Voice

_With your hands on your hips  
_

Everyone

_You bring your knees in tight  
But it's the pelvic thrust that really drives you insane,  
Let's do the Time Warp again!_

_Let's do the Time Warp again!  
_

* * *

As the music dies, every falls to the ground exhausted.

"That was fun." Mina said. "I haven't done that since my last Rocky Horror show…"

"Shut up Mina…" Sesshomaru said, a little red from embarrassed that he was seen doing such a ridiculous dance.

"Aw, Sesshy- San. I thought you looked pretty sexy doing the Time Warp…" Mina said seductively to Sesshomaru.

"NO!!!!!" Inuyasha shouted. "I DID NOT JUST HEAR YOU SAY THAT ALOUD!?"

"Don't be jealous that my woman is prettier than 'either' of yours." Sesshomaru said, making Mina blush and Kagome fume.

"What the hell do you mean either!?" Kagome shouted.

"Kagome, calm down…" Mina said.

"I think I just noticed a pattern in these musical numbers." Sango said, after beating Miroku up for groping her butt again.

"What?" Inuyasha asked.

"Most of these songs are in a language that no one understands."

"Yeah… they're all in English?" Kagome said. Mina slowly backs away from the group.

"Mina!" Inuyasha shouted, grabbing Mina by the collar of her shirt.

"What?"

"You have something to do with all this! I know it!"

"Wha…wha… what makes you think that?" Mina asked innocently.

"Put her down, Inuyasha." Sesshomaru said deadly. Inuyasha drops Mina and storms off.

_Oh… I'm so gonna make you pay for that…_Mina thought to herself.

* * *

They were going into further discussion on the song patters until a deep voice started singing. Everyone's eyes turned towards Inuyasha.

_I'm too sexy for my love too sexy for my love_

_Love's going to leave me_

* * *

Inuyasha jumps up and strut around the fire like a model.

* * *

Inuyasha

_I'm too sexy for my shirt too sexy for my shirt_

_So sexy it hurts (Slowly takes off his haori)_

_And I'm too sexy for Milan too sexy for Milan_

_New York and Japan_

_And I'm too sexy for your party_

_Too sexy for your party_

_No way I'm disco dancing_

* * *

Then Sesshomaru get up and take off his haori, much to Mina's surprise. Wow! He was buff!

* * *

Sesshomaru

_I'm a model you know what I mean_

_And I do my little turn on the catwalk_

_Yeah on the catwalk on the catwalk yeah_

_I do my little turn on the catwalk_

* * *

Now Miroku get up, and twirls Sango around. Kagome covers Shippo and Rin's eyes from the strip tease.

* * *

Miroku

_I'm too sexy for my car too sexy for my car_

_Too sexy by far_

_And I'm too sexy for my hat_

_Too sexy for my hat what do you think about that_

* * *

Sesshomaru winks at all the girls, making Mina squeal, Sango blush and Kagome horrified, but brightened up when Inuyasha throws his haori at her._

* * *

_

All three

_I'm a model you know what I mean_

_And I do my little turn on the catwalk_

_Yeah on the catwalk on the catwalk yeah_

_I shake my little tush on the catwalk_

* * *

All three shake their 'little tush'._

* * *

I'm too sexy for my too sexy for my too sexy for my_

_'Cause I'm a model you know what I mean_

_And I do my little turn on the catwalk_

_Yeah on the catwalk on the catwalk yeah_

_I shake my little tush on the catwalk_

* * *

Again with the tush shake_

* * *

I'm too sexy for my cat too sexy for my cat_

_Poor pussy poor pussy cat_

_I'm too sexy for my love too sexy for my love_

_Love's going to leave me_

_And I'm too sexy for this song_

* * *

They stop with a sexy pose. The women gave them a standing ovation.

"What the fuck!?" Inuyasha shouted.

"Woo Hoo! Do it again!" Mina shouted.

"Mina!" Inuyasha nearly kills Mina.

"Osuwari."

BAM!

_This is getting a little dangerous… _Mina thought to herself

_

* * *

Hikaru-San: Ok, Since you just did the Time Warp, it's time to lose your virginity._

_Sesshy: But this story's rated T. You can't do a rape scene. _

_Hikaru- San: But you're also not supposed to do a strip tease. _

_Mina: Besides, this has nothing to do with sex…_

_Hikaru- San: Ok, in your case Rin, pop this balloon between your thighs. (Hikaru hands Rin a balloon and Rin struggles trying to pop it.) and Mina, start dry humping Sesshomaru._

_Sesshy: WHAT!?_

_Mina: Sure… (Mina proceeds to dry hump)_

_Hikaru- San: Songs are Time Warp from the Rocky Horror Picture Show, in case you were wondering about all the virgin stuff, sticking true to Rocky Horror traditions. And the second one is I'm Too Sexy, By Rightsaidfred, sent in by Final Flare! I had to add Inuyasha and Miroku into that Number. The next chapter might be the last one. That is if I don't get any more requests. _

_Sesshy: Mina, you can stop now!_

_Mina: Yup. Now you're not officially a virgin. _

_(Rin Finally pops balloon; Hikaru hands out bag full of goodies) _

_Hikaru- San: now let's go watch the movie! Let's Do The Time Warp Again!!!!!!_

_Mina: Hikaru… (Sweat drop)_


	7. Think Of Me

Think of Me…

_Hikaru-San: (Flips through Itunes library…) Hm…for some reason, now I'm obsessed with band music._

_Mina: Well, it could be that you just saw Drumline not even five minutes ago. _

_Hikaru-San: Well… I could have watched it just to goggle at Nick Canon. _

_Mina: Girl, please…_

_Hikaru- San: You know, I also haven't heard from the baddies in a while. _

_Rin: That's because you haven't added them into the story yet._

_Hikaru-San: Well… uh… (Thinks for a moment) maybe it's because…um… no one's requested it._

_Mina: I swear, if that bitch Kagura gets anywhere near my man again…_

_Hikaru-San: Say, where is Sesshy anyway?_

_Mina: hiding. He's afraid that you'll make him do something again._

_Hikaru- San: Or he's still having nightmares about that transvestite from Transylvania. _

_(Mina and Rin fall to the ground laughing)_

_Mina: I told you it was a bad idea to let him watch the Rocky Horror Picture Show!_

* * *

"Mina, are you sure you don't know what's going on?" Kagome asked.

"If I knew something, would I also be breaking out in a musical number?" Mina said.

"You have a point there."

Rin was having a chat with Sesshomaru.

"You know, Miss Mina really likes you."

'…'

"And I think you kinda like her too. Did you see how mad she got when that demon made you do that duet with Kagome- Chan?"

"Rin, shut up."

"Okay!"

Mina got up.

"I got to go back. I have to go pick up Kagome's homework assignments for this week." Mina said, as she took off to the well. But before Mina got out of sight, a blade flew straight for Mina. Mina was pushed to the side by Sesshomaru.

"Kagura!" Inuyasha shouted.

Kagura landed.

"Kagura?" Mina said.

"Well, hello Inuyasha… Sesshomaru… it's been a while."

"What do you want?" Sango asked, with the Hiraikotsu at hand.

"Just a little duel. Naraku is getting on my case about not exterminating you yet." Kagura said, flicking her fan open.

"Is that all? I could go for a fight…" Inuyasha said, as he prepared to draw out Tetsusaiga.

But then music was heard.

"NOT AGAIN!" Kagome shouted.

"What are you talking about?" Kagura asked, really confused. Then she looked down….

_

* * *

Rin  
Welcome to the wonderful world of Destiny's Child  
I'm Da Brat-tat-tat, my homeboy Den on the track  
and we gon' lay you flat on yo' back  
when the beat-boom-boom-pat-pat like that, y'heard me?  
We comin in this game like some survivor's  
and we leavin this game like some survivor's  
So from now, until we dead and gone  
we gon' BE, some survivors, y'heard me?  
Beyonce, where you at? Uhh!_Welcome to the wonderful world of Destiny's ChildI'm Da Brat-tat-tat, my homeboy Den on the trackand we gon' lay you flat on yo' backwhen the beat-boom-boom-pat-pat like that, y'heard me?We comin in this like some survivor'sand we leavin this game like some survivor'sSo from now, until we dead and gonewe gon' BE, some survivors, y'heard me?, where you at? Uhh! 

_Kagura_  
Now that you're outta my life, I'm so much better  
You thought that I'd be weak without ya, but I'm stronger  
You thought that I'd be broke without ya, but I'm richer  
You thought that I'd be sad without ya, I love harder  
You thought I wouldn't grow without ya, now I'm wiser!  
You thought that I'd be helpless without ya but I'm smarter  
You thought that I'd be stressed without ya, but I'm chillin  
You thought I wouldn't sell without ya, sold nine million

_Chorus: Kagome, Sango, and Kagura_  
I'ma survivor (WHAT), I'm not gon' give up (WHAT)  
I'm not gon' stop (WHAT), I'm gon' work harder (WHAT)  
I'ma survivor (WHAT), I'm gonna make it (WHAT)  
I will survive (WHAT), keep on survivin (WHAT)

_

* * *

As they sing the chorus again, the guys are wondering what the heck is going on. Mina admired her handy work on the outfits (Kagura; black wife beater, flared army pattern pants, black boots; Sango: same top, Capri army pants, black strap heels; Kagome: same top, army pattern skirt, sandal heels)__

* * *

Sango  
You thought I couldn't breathe without ya, I'm inhaling  
You thought I couldn't see without ya, perfect vision  
You thought I couldn't last without ya, but I'm lastin  
You thought that I would die without ya, but I'm livin  
Thought that I would fail without ya, but I'm on top  
Thought it would be over by now, but it won't stop  
Though that I would self-destruct, but I'm still here  
Even in my years to come, I'm still gon' be here!_You thought I couldn't breathe without ya, I'm inhalingYou thought I couldn't see without ya, perfect visionYou thought I couldn't last without ya, but I'm lastinYou thought that I would die without ya, but I'm livinThought that I would fail without ya, but I'm on topThought it would be over by now, but it won't stopThough that I would self-destruct, but I'm still hereEven in my years to come, I'm still gon' be here! 

_Chorus - 2X_

_Kagome_  
Wishin you the best, pray that you are blessed  
Much success, no stress, and lots of happiness  
I'm better than that! I'm not gon' blast you on the radio  
I'm better than that! I'm not gon' lie on you and your family  
I'm better than that! I'm not gon' hate on you in the magazines  
I'm better than that! I'm not gon' compromise my Christianity  
I'm better than that! You know I'm not gon' diss you on the internet  
cause my momma tought me better than that!

_Chorus - 2X_

_Rin over end of Chorus_  
Uhh, c'mon, uhh  
Now that I been through the storm and the rain  
Climbed up the ruff side and got tough at times  
but I remain, if I got the stuff to shine  
and without the pump, protect mine  
Survive in the game, hate on me cause you lame  
They don't ever see your face or say your name  
No more pain for me, no more misery, cause you history  
I'ma hold on to what I got  
Strap on to my perfection, strap on protection  
My own direction, born to be the best at what I do  
I'ma make it through, stompin like a soldier in my big black boots  
I keep 'em "Jumpin, Jumpin," stayin funky, funky for you  
No matter who's that man that walk out of your life  
You don't need 'em, don't be no heater  
Long as I'm still breathin, not leavin for no reason  
See them come and go, one switch, they not gold  
No house no mo', not even a condo  
As long as I know how to love, I'ma stay alive  
No need your game or style  
They can't tame me cause I'm wild, not ashamed of stayin down  
Can the rain sit, and 'em things chromed out, spit  
and in my game, no doubt, I'ma get paid in a big way, survivor!

_Chorus - 4X_

I'ma survivor (WHAT), I'm not gon' give up (WHAT)  
I'm not gon' stop (WHAT), I'm gon' work harder (WHAT)  
I'ma survivor (WHAT), I'm gonna make it (WHAT)  
I will survive (WHAT), keep on survivin (WHAT)

* * *

Mina rolled on the ground laughing. Rin sure can rap…lol.

"What the hell was that!?" Kagura asked, getting back to reality.

"That would be our latest dilemma." Sesshomaru said coldly.

"There's some sort of magic here, but it's not demonic." Kagura comments.

* * *

Rin walked over to Mina, who by now clamed down. She snuck the Ipod out of Mina's pocket.

_I'll make Miss Mina and Lord Sesshomaru admit they like each other… _Rin thought to herself.

"Well, I'll leave this problem to you guys. I got to get back to my era…" Mina said, sneaking wandering eyes away from her.

_I better get out of here. Besides, my Ipod's almost out of battery power. _

Sesshomaru noticed Mina walking away.

_Now where is she going? _He thought to himself. He walked away.

"Let's follow him." Sango said. Everyone followed Sesshomaru into the forest.

* * *

Rin, on the other hand, was busy getting up her branch for a better camera angle. Mina was coming into view. She was muttering to herself.

"Ok, as much fun as this is, this is getting me no where with Sesshomaru. What does he think of me anyway? I mean, he's so distant… I just want to understand…"

With what little knowledge that Mina taught Rin about English, Rin picked a random song and filmed.

Mina took a position next to the well, took a deep breath and started to sing…

_

* * *

Mina  
Think of me,  
Think of me fondly  
When we've said goodbye  
Remember me once in awhile.  
Please promise me you'll try._

When you'll find that once again you long to take your heart back and be free  
If you ever find a moment  
Spare a thought for me!

* * *

Sesshomaru came into view, but completely oblivious to Mina. He heard her singing. But what about? But it didn't matter. He liked hearing her soft voice…_

* * *

We never said our love was evergreen  
Or as unchanging as the sea  
But if you can still remember stop and think of me!_

Think of all the things we've shared and seen  
Don't think about the way things might have been

* * *

Was she asking him to be thinking about her? He always did when she wasn't around. Meanwhile, Rin was getting excited. Her plan was working so far. But unknown to her, the Inu-Tachi was spying on the two. Kagura took off a long time ago, frustrated with the latest trouble that the Inu- Tachi were causing._

* * *

_

_Think of me  
Think of me waking silent and resigned.  
Imagine me trying too hard to put you from my mind.  
Recall those days  
look back on all those times.  
Think of the things we'll never do.  
There will never be a day when I won't think of you_

_

* * *

_

Now Sesshomaru felt like that he should add a little more to Mina's number.

_

* * *

_

_Sesshomaru  
Can it be?  
Can it be Christine?  
Bravo!  
Long ago,  
It seems so long ago  
How young and innocent we were  
She may not remember me,  
But I remember her...  
_

_

* * *

_

Sesshomaru appears in front of Mina, taking her by surprise, but she finished her song.

_

* * *

_

_Mina  
Flowers fade  
The fruits of summer fade  
They have their season  
So do we.  
But please promise me that sometimes  
You will think... (Mina vocalizes an assortment of notes) of me!_

_As the music finished, she and Sesshomaru kissed._

_

* * *

_

"AH!!! THE HORROR!!!!" Inuyasha scream.

"Damnit Inuyasha! This is why we don't go off and spy with you!" Miroku said.

Rin, taken by surprise by Inuyasha's reaction, fell out of the tree, landing on Miroku.

Mina snagged Rin and the camera and jumped into the well, mostly to hide her embarrassment.

_

* * *

_

_Hikaru-San: Oh… what's gonna happen now?_

_Mina: I thought you were going to have the entire cast come out and…_

_Hikaru-San: (Places duck tape over Mina's mouth) You're not going to ruin the final chapter!!!! (Turns back to readers) Songs are Survivor (Remix) by Destiny's Child featuring Da Brat, along with Think of Me from the Phantom of the Opera sent in by kara422. please don't forget to R&R!_


	8. Bringing Sexy Back

Bringing Sexy Back

_Hikaru- San: I must be crazy for thinking of ending the story at this point. _

_Mina: Yeah, the memory card on my camera isn't even half full. _

_Hikaru- San: YAY! Loads of reviews and request! STORY SHALL CONTINUE!!!!! (Shuffling through papers) It seems as if Naraku and Koga are in high demand. _

_Rin: and don't forget Master Jaken. _

_Hikaru- San: (Pencil in mouth) Hm... What should I make them do…?_

_Sesshy: I have an idea…_

_Hikaru- San: Let's hear it…_

* * *

"GR! It seems incomplete!" Mina shouted in frustration from the computer desk.

"What could be missing?" Rin asked, looking up from her project of how to work the TV.

"I need a few more numbers. So a LOT of them has Sesshomaru- San in it. Who could be missing?"

"What about Jaken- sama?" Rin offered.

"Hm, there's him, and then there's Koga…"

"And Naraku…"

Mina gave Rin a look.

"It may be a suicide attempt, but we'll try to get at least one Naraku clip in there." Mina decided.

"We should be heading back. The others might be getting suspicious by now."

"Right!"

* * *

Mina helped Rin out of the well. She heard a lot of yelling going on.

"What could be the problem now?" Rin asked.

* * *

"I SAID STAY AWAY FROM KAGOME!" Inuyasha shouted.

"BUT SHE'S MY WOMAN!" Koga shouted back. Kagome was right in the middle of the two. Inuyasha had a firm hold of her left arm while Koga had her right arm.

"Um… could you let go of me before you tear me in half?" Kagome asked weakly.

"Hey!" Mina shouted, catching their attention. Mina hid her Ipod behind her back, signaling to Rin to get the camera ready.

"Who's that?" Mina asked.

"I'm Kagome's fiancée, Koga!" Koga said.

"YOU'RE NOT MY FIANCEE!" Kagome said.

"Sorry, my dear Kagome. I forgot you wanted to take things slow…" Koga said softly.

Mina pressed a button on her Ipod.

"What makes you think you're good enough for Kagome?" Mina asked, stepping between Koga and Kagome, pushing Kagome closer to Inuyasha.

"Why? I'll tell you why…"

_

* * *

I'm bringing sexy back  
Them other boys don't know how to act  
I think you're special whats behind your back  
So turn around and i'll pick up the slack.  
Take em' to the bridge_

* * *

Inuyasha, Mina, and Kagome stare at Koga wide eyed._

* * *

Dirty babe  
You see these shackles  
Baby I'm your slave  
I'll let you whip me if I misbehave  
It's just that no one makes me feel this way_

Take em' to the chorus

Come here girl  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Come to the back  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
VIP  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Drinks on me  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Let me see what you're working with  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Look at those hips  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
You make me smile  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Go ahead child  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
And get your sexy on  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Get your sexy on  
Go ahead, be gone with it

X6

Get your sexy on

* * *

"ACK! That's just wrong!" Mina shouted.

"Uh…"

_

* * *

I'm bringing sexy back  
Them other boys don't know how to act  
Come let me make up for the things you lack  
Cause your burning up I gotta get it fast_

* * *

Koga moves closer to Kagome. Mina keeps shouting Osuwari to keep Inuyasha from going on a killing spree.

"oh, and you do?" Kagome said, not at all amused.

_

* * *

Take em' to the bridge_

Dirty babe  
You see these shackles  
Baby I'm your slave  
I'll let you whip me if I misbehave  
It's just that no one makes me feel this way

Take em' to the chorus

_Come here girl  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Come to the back  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
VIP  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Drinks on me  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Let me see what you're working with  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Look at those hips  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
You make me smile  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Go ahead child  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
And get your sexy on  
Go ahead, be gone with it _

Get your sexy on  
Go ahead, be gone with it

_X6 _

Get your sexy on

I'm bringing sexy back  
Them other boys watch while I attack  
If that's your girl you better watch your back  
Cause she'll burn it up for me and that's a fact

* * *

Koga then moves from Kagome to Mina and made some advances towards her.

"Um… ok…" Mina said nervously._  
_

_

* * *

Take em' to the chorus_

Come here girl  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Come to the back  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
VIP  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Drinks on me  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Let me see what you're working with  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Look at those hips  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
You make me smile  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Go ahead child  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
And get your sexy on  
Go ahead, be gone with it

Get your sexy on  
Go ahead, be gone with it

* * *

"No you are not!" Kagome and Mina shouted. Inuyasha punches Koga in the face.

"You're just too fucking Cocky!" Inuyasha shouted.

"What are you talking about, Mutt!?" Koga shouted. "Well, unlike some people, I got to find Naraku. See ya fair Kagome." Koga runs off.

"Why do you attract all the cocky guys?" Mina asked.

"I have no idea…" Kagome said.

"Gr… lucky move…" Inuyasha said. Then a dark feeling surrounded the area.

"Keh. I bet Naraku's having a hell of a time making us do all this shit!" Inuyasha said.

"Kagome, you sense the jewel shards too?" Mina asked.

"yup." Kagome said, getting her bow out. Rin felt chills go down her back, from her hiding spot.

"Move half breed." Sesshomaru said to Inuyasha, as he took a spot next to Mina, making her blush.

"Well, well, well…" Naraku's voice said. Then his slim figure appeared.

"Just what the hell are you scheming now? Miroku said. Sango gripped her Hirakotsu tight.

"Just to complete the jewel…" Naraku said, as he prepared to attack. Mina thought fast. After getting the thumbs up from Rin, she pressed play on the Ipod without anyone noticing. A beat was heard… then Naraku started singing, making everyone stare at him shocked, and a little worried…

_

* * *

Its close to midnight and something evils lurking in the dark  
Under the moonlight you see a sight that almost stops your heart  
You try to scream but terror takes the sound before you make it  
You start to freeze as horror looks you right between the eyes,  
Youre paralyzed_

_  
cause this is thriller, thriller night  
And no ones gonna save you from the beast about strike  
You know its thriller, thriller night  
Youre fighting for your life inside a killer, thriller tonight _

* * *

Naraku starts to do the moon walk, making the Inu- Tachi roll on the ground laughing, except Sesshomaru. He stood there with a big smirk on his face.

_

* * *

You hear the door slam and realize theres nowhere left to run  
You feel the cold hand and wonder if youll ever see the sun  
You close your eyes and hope that this is just imagination  
But all the while you hear the creature creepin up __behind  
Youre out of time _

cause this is thriller, thriller night  
There aint no second chance against the thing with forty eyes  
You know its thriller, thriller night  
Youre fighting for your life inside of killer, thriller tonight

* * *

Something flies past behind Mina and she runs over to Sesshomaru. _  
__

* * *

Night creatures call  
And the dead start to walk in their masquerade  
Theres no escapin the jaws of the alien this time  
(theyre open wide)  
This is__ the end of your life _

Theyre out to get you, theres demons closing in on every side

* * *

Sango and Kagome took a moment to look around. They were right in between Kirara and Sesshomaru.

_

* * *

They will possess you unless you change the number on your dial  
Now is the time for you and I to cuddle close together  
All thru the night Ill save you from the terror on the screen,  
Ill make you see_

_That this is thriller, thriller night  
cause I can thrill you more than any ghost would dare to try  
Girl, this is thriller, thriller night  
So let me hold you tight and share a killer, diller, chiller  
Thriller here tonight_

(rap performed by… JAKEN!? Does a quick break dance before his part. )  
Darkness falls across the land  
The midnite hour is close at hand  
Creatures crawl in search of blood  
To terrorize yawls neighborhood  
And whosoever shall be found  
Without the soul for getting down  
Must stand and face the hounds of hell  
And rot inside a corpses shell  
The foulest stench is in the air  
The funk of forty thousand years  
And grizzy ghouls from every tomb  
Are closing in to seal your doom  
And though you fight to stay alive  
Your body starts to shiver  
For no mere mortal can resist  
The evil of the thriller

_(into maniacal laugh, in deep echo)_

_

* * *

_

"Naraku… go home…" Mina said, unmoved.

Naraku looked around. The Inu- Tachi stared back at him, with a weird look on their faces. Naraku looked down at his feet. What the hell was he doing?

"Um… we'll… continue this… later… much later…" Naraku said quietly

As soon as my ego is healed. DAMNIT! They won't let me live this down!

Naraku disappeared in his miasma cloud.

_(Hikaru- San: (Pulls Jaken off Set with hook) Come on… you're only here for the Naraku number, now get off the set!" _

_Jaken: Let me go you stupid human! The readers love me!_

_Hikaru- San: (With an evil look on her face) Yea. Love to torture you. I only threw you in because they asked me to; now get back into the box!_

_Jaken: Boo, you're no fun…)_

"Hm… that was…. Odd…" Shippo said. Inuyasha started laughing again.

"Oh my god, what a frickin' idiot." Inuyasha said.

_HIkaru- San: (rolling on the ground laughing...) OMG! You're actually pretty funny..._

_Sesshy: I know..._

_Mina: please..._

_Rin: (Pulls out notecards) Song one... Sexy Back ny Justin TImberlake _

_Hikaru- San: GOD! I don't see what other people do with that guy. But damn it, that song's addicting!_

_Mina and Sesshy: Shut up Hikaru..._

_Rin: amd the last song is Thriller by Michal Jackson..._

_Hikaru- San: Remember perents, never let your kids go to neverland with that guy._

_Mina: Hikaru, maybe you shouldn't say anything at all. _

_Hikaru- San: I'm the author i say what i want!_

_Sesshy: Please read and review and come up with more requests..._

_Hikaru-San: Man, i wish i can go to a rodeo..._

_Sesshy and Rin: A what?_


	9. Night In the Country

Hoe Down!

_Hikaru- San: (Pulls screen down and pulls out a pointing stick) Rodeo… an event in which cowboy, ranch hands, and their horses compete in numerous events for prizes, more often than not cash prizes._

_Rin: What do the horses do?_

_Hikaru- San: See, the cowboys ride on the horses to catch up to the steer to rope it. One leg gets them partial credit, while two legs get the roping team a better score. _

_Sesshy: Why would anyone want to rope a cow?_

_Hikaru- San: (slams stick on Sesshy's desk) Listen carefully, I'll only say this once…_

_Mina: (Sighs) While Hikaru is giving the feudal duo a lesson about the Wild West, let's moves on with the story…_

* * *

"Let's just go to Kaede's hut for the night." Kagome suggested. "It's been a really long day."

"Hopefully, these demons of song and dance become a really long dream…" Inuyasha said. Mina hid a smirk from everyone. She decided to give the two Inu Bros a taste of American Country Music. Well, parties in the country die hard.

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were ahead of the group, bickering over something. Mina pointed the Ipod towards the two and pressed play, but not before checking that Rin had the camera going.

_

* * *

DUM-DE-DE-DUM, DE-DE-DUM-DE-DE-DUM, DE-DAA-DAAAAA  
DUM-DE-DE-DUM, DE-DE-DUM-DE-DE-DUM, DE-DAA-DAA-DAA-DAA-DAAAA!_

* * *

The Inu- Tachi looked up and found Sesshomaru and Inuyasha in outfits that was similar to Sango's during her solo (Referring to Turn the music up), but their outfits were more masculine, like PBR style.(**P**ro **B**ull **R**iding)_

* * *

(Hikaru- San: Have I ever mentioned how attracted I am to cowboys? I mean… you can't find anyone that good looking ever…_

_Mina pops up and drags a drooling Hikaru away. _

_Mina: Keep your eyes off my guy!_

_Hikaru- San: Sorry…)_

* * *

Kagome stood there shocked. What the hell was going on now!?_

* * *

Both_

_Well, I walk into the room  
Passing out hundred dollar bills  
And it kills and it thrills like the horns on my Silverado grill  
And I buy the bar a double round of crown  
And everybody's getting down  
An' this town ain't never gonna be the same. _

(Chorus:)  
Cause I saddle up my horse  
And I ride into the city  
I make a lot of noise  
Cause the girls  
They are so pretty  
Riding up and down Broadway  
On my old stud Leroy  
And the girls say  
Save a horse, ride a cowboy.  
Everybody says  
Save a horse, Ride a cowboy

* * *

"You heard what they said Sango…"Miroku said. Sango slapped him across the head hard.

"You Pervert…"

_

* * *

Well I don't give a dang about nothing  
I'm singing and Bling- Blanging  
While the girls are drinking  
Long necks down!  
And I wouldn't trade ol' Leroy  
Or my Chevrolet for your Escalade  
Or your freak parade  
I'm the only John Wayne left in this town_

And I saddle up my horse  
And I ride into the city  
I make a lot of noise  
Cause the girls  
They are so pretty  
Riding up and down Broadway  
On my old stud Leroy  
And the girls say  
Save a horse, ride a cowboy.  
Everybody says  
Save a horse, Ride a cowboy

(Spoken by Sesshomaru)  
I'm a thourough-bred  
That's what she said  
In the back of my truck bed  
As I was gettin' buzzed on suds  
Out on some back country road.  
We where flying high  
Fine as whine, having ourselves a big and rich time  
And I was going, just about as far as she'd let me go.  
But her evaluation  
Of my cowboy reputation  
Had me begging for salvation

* * *

Mina blushed about that part…

_

* * *

All night long  
So I took her out giggin frogs  
Introduced her to my old bird dog  
And sang her every Wilie Nelson song I could think of_

Both

_And we made love  
And I saddle up my horse  
And I ride into the city  
I make a lot of noise  
Cause the girls  
They are so pretty  
Riding up and down Broadway  
On my old stud Leroy  
And the girls say  
Save a horse, ride a cowboy.  
Everybody says  
Save a horse, Ride a cowboy _

What? What?  
Save A Horse Ride A Cowboy  
Everybody says  
Save a Horse Ride a cowboy.

* * *

"Wow..." Mina and Kagome said. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru turned red.

"What the hell!?" they both said.

"Somebody's horney..." Sango said.

"Shut up Sango!" Inuyasha shouted, as he stormed off into the village.

"What's his problem?" Mina asked.

The other's shrugged.

Mina completely forgot that that song was part of a play list. It switched to the next song. Rin had the Ipod pointed at Mina completely by accident.

_

* * *

Are you ready boots?...  
Start walking..._

* * *

Everyone turned towards Mina..._

* * *

Yee haw  
Let's go_

* * *

Mina's outfit changed into a button up pink shirt with it tied so her stomach showed (AKA Daisy Duke Style). Her low rise Wrangler jeans fitted her just right, the brown belt with a barrel racing buckle traced around her waist, and she was wearing brown cowboy boots. She slipped on a white Stetson hat. Sesshomaru perked up with interest.

_

* * *

You keep saying you got something for me (uh)_

* * *

Mina slipped into Kaede's hut, which now looked a lot like a honky tonk bar.

_

* * *

Well officer I don't mind to say you do  
Now your looking right where I thought you'd be looking  
Legs come handy when laws in front of you_

* * *

Mina climbed on top of the bar and started to strut across. She gently kicks Miroku back in his seat when he tried to grope her butt.

_

* * *

These boots are made for walking  
And that's just what they'll do  
One of these days these boots are gonna walk all over you_

You believe you've stopped me for a reason (uh)  
Now I'm pretending my bending's just for fun

* * *

Mina then grabs on to a pole, swings around, and slowly rises up._

* * *

You keep playing where I got you playing (yeah)  
These double – D initials are work to run_

These boots are made for walking  
And that's just what they'll do  
One of these days these boots are gonna walk all over you

* * *

Kagome and Sango appear in similar outfits like Mina. Sango in her blue and Kagome in green. They become Mina's back up dancers. The boys looked on, Sesshomaru shocked, while Miroku and Inuyasha look in with interest._  
__

* * *

I'm the girl with the good ol' boys who don't mean you no harm  
Just got a way with Hazzard County charm  
The aint no crime in having little fun_

Swerve my stride  
Bat my sexy eyes  
Where my boots at (ha-ha)  
Strut ya stuff come on

Hey ya'll  
Wanna come and see something (uh uh, uh uh)  
Can't touch, can I get a hand clap for the way I work my back  
Tick tock all around the clock drop it  
Push ya tush, like that  
Can I get a sowey  
Can I get a yee haw

* * *

Mina keeps dancing…_

* * *

You keep thinking what you shouldn't be thinking  
Another two buttons down till you kissing ground  
I'ma gonna send you back home miss the crying  
But Uncle Jessie he sure is gonna be proud_

These boots are made for walking  
And that's just what they'll do  
One of theses days these boots are goanna walk all over you

These boots are made for walking  
And that's just what they'll do  
One of theses days these boots are gonna… walk… all… ov…er… you (As Mina sings this last part, she slowly climbs into Sesshomaru's lap)

_Come on boots  
Stop  
Come on ladies_

_Hey ya'll  
Wanna come and see something (uh uh, uh uh)  
Can't touch, can get a hand clap for the way I work my back  
Tick tock all around the clock drop it  
Push ya tush, like that  
Can I get a sowey  
Can I get a yee haw_

_Come on Willie (ohh yeah, owww)  
Yeee haw  
Willie Nelson everybody (uh)  
Let's go home boys_

_

* * *

_

As soon as the music stopped, everything went back to normal. Kaede's hut ceased to be the bar, Mina was back in her normal clothes, and was still sitting in Sesshomaru's lap in an odd position. Mina jumped off from embarrassment.

"Ok… that was weird…" Mina said.

"Just a little…" Sesshomaru said. He had his head turned away from the others.

"My lord, why is your nose bleeding?" Rin asked, after placing the camcorder away.

_

* * *

_

_Hikaru- San: (Giggles evilly) I can be so bad sometimes…_

_Mina, Sesshy, Rin: Sometimes?_

_Hikaru- San: Whatever… songs are Save a Horse, Ride a Cowboy, By Big n' Rich. And These Boots Are Made For Walking the Jessica Simpson Version.( Thanks for the suggestion SnowNeko)_

_Mina: (Fuming) I'm gonna kill her for making me do something so dumb!!!!! _

_"Hikaru- San: Did you notice how Sesshomaru was about to tear Miroku's eyes out for looking at you like that? Oh yeah! I just went grocery shopping today… (Hikaru pulls out a bag of mint milanos and tosses it to Rin.) They may not be Oreos, but these are pretty good!_

_Rin: (Tries one) Yummy!_

_Hikaru- San: More chaos on the way. I'll try to add everyone's request ASAP. Though if there's something I don't agree with, I'll let you know personally. _

_Sesshy: There have to be rules too._

_Hikaru-San: Hey! I approved of the Big N' Rich song, which is kind of a bad song when you think about what the lyrics mean._

_Sesshy: (thinks for a moment, then realization shines on him) OMG!!!!!!!!! _

_Hikaru- San: Told ya! Please R&R Everyone!_


	10. Don't Worry

That's… uh… interesting…

_Hikaru- San: OMG! I have so many request and I can't figure out which ones to use!!!!_

_Rin: How about all the ones Final Flare had?_

_Hikaru- San: Yes…he's been giving me a hard time lately…_

_Mina: DO IT…_

* * *

"No! I was not going to take my top off!" Mina shouted.

"But it looked like it…" Miroku said.

"Go jump off a cliff…"

"Leave her alone…" Sesshomaru said, his eyes getting narrower by the second. Miroku backed off.

Inuyasha was up in a tree fuming over something.

_This is getting on my nerves…_ he thought to himself. _Why won't it show up already? Maybe it's some sort of spell… _

"Hello…"

Inuyasha jumped like a cat, but didn't land like one.

SPLAT! Face plant on the ground.

"WHAT THE…!?"

"Naraku! Kagura! What do you want?" Inuyasha shouted .preparing for a fight.

"Actually, for once, not after a jewel shard or your lives."

"Huh?" Kagome said.

"This new demon is starting to ruin all my fun…"

_I'm still trying to recover from the last time…_

"Hm…" Mina said, recalling something that one of her friends in America sent to her. She flipped through the library behind her.

"So…" Miroku said.

Naraku groaned.

"In other words, he wants to help out trying to kill the nuisance." Kagura said, annoyed that Naraku wouldn't said anything.

Music stating to play again… Naraku starts to bob his head to the beat, once again getting weird looks from the others. Kagura raised her eyebrows in surprise.

_

* * *

As I walk through the valley where I harvest my grain  
I take a look at my wife and realize she's very plain  
But that's just perfect for an Amish like me  
You know, I shun fancy things like electricity  
At 4:30 in the morning I'm milkin' cows  
Jebediah feeds the chickens and Jacob plows... fool  
And I've been milkin' and plowin' so long that  
Even Ezekiel thinks that my mind is gone  
I'm a man of the land, I'm into discipline  
Got a Bible in my hand and a beard on my chin  
But if I finish all of my chores and you finish thine  
Then tonight we're gonna party like it's 1699_

We been spending most our lives  
Living in an Amish paradise  
I've churned butter once or twice  
Living in an Amish paradise  
It's hard work and sacrifice  
Living in an Amish paradise  
We sell quilts at discount price  
Living in an Amish paradise 

* * *

Everyone was laughing. Kagura and the Inu- Tachi for seeing Naraku for doing something so out of character and funny. Kagome and Mina for that reason and because they actually knew what Amish was.

_

* * *

A local boy kicked me in the butt last week  
I just smiled at him and turned the other cheek  
I really don't care, in fact I wish him well  
'Cause I'll be laughing my head off when he's burning in hell  
But I ain't never punched a tourist even if he deserved it  
An Amish with a 'tude? You know that's unheard of  
I never wear buttons but I got a cool hat  
And my homies agree, I really look good in black...fool  
If you come to visit, you'll be bored to tears  
We haven't even paid the phone bill in 300 years  
But we ain't really quaint, so please don't point and stare  
We're just technologically impaired_

There's no phone, no lights, no motorcar  
Not a single luxury  
Like Robinson Caruso  
It's as primitive as can be

We been spending most our lives  
Living in an Amish paradise  
We're just plain and simple guys  
Living in an Amish paradise  
There's no time for sin and vice  
Living in an Amish paradise  
We don't fight, we all play nice  
Living in an Amish paradise

Hitchin' up the buggy, churnin' lots of butter  
Raised a barn on Monday, soon I'll raise anoder  
Think you're really righteous? Think you're pure in heart?  
Well, I know I'm a million times as humble as thou art  
I'm the pious guy the little Amlettes wanna be like  
On my knees day and night scorin' points for the afterlife  
So don't be vain and don't be whiny  
Or else, my brother, I might have to get medieval on your heinie

We been spending most our lives  
Living in an Amish paradise  
We're all crazy Mennonites  
Living in an Amish paradise  
There's no cops or traffic lights  
Living in an Amish paradise  
But you'd probably think it bites  
Living in an Amish paradise

* * *

By now, everyone, even Sesshomaru, was rolling on the ground laughing. Naraku was turning red with anger…. And embarrassment.

"YOU GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!!!!" Naraku shouted. "KAGURA! STOP LAUGHING OR ELSE YOU'RE GOING TO DIE LAUGHING!" he took out her heart and gave it a small squeeze. Kagura reacted and immediately stood up military style.

"We're going after the musical demon by ourselves."

"Aw… Raku- Chan…" Mina said cutely. The others stared at her in horror. Mina was just too bold.

"WHAT!?" Naraku shouted.

"Hakuna Matata…"

"Huh?"

'Ha- Ku- Na… Ma- Ta- Ta…" Mina said slowly. "Means No worries

_

* * *

Inuyasha_

_Hakuna Matata! What a wonderful phrase_

_Kagome_

_Hakuna Matata! Ain't no passing craze_

_Sango_

_It means no worries for the rest of your days_

_Miroku_

_It's our problem-free philosophy_

_All_

_Hakuna Matata!_

* * *

"Hakuna Matata?" Rin said.

"Yeah. It's our motto!" Sango said

"What's a motto?" Shippo asked.

"Nothing. What's a-motto with you?" Miroku replied, earning a few laughs.

"Those two words will solve all your problems." Sango continued.

"That's right. Take Pumbaa here…" Kagome said, earning a glare from Inuyasha.

_

* * *

Kagome_

_Why, when he was a young warthog..._

_Inuyasha_

_When I was a young wart hog_

_Kagome_

_Very nice_

_Inuyasha_

_Thanks_

_Kagome_

_He found his aroma lacked a certain appeal_

_He could clear the savannah after every meal_

_Inuyasha_

_I'm a sensitive soul though I seem thick-skinned _

* * *

(Sesshomaru fights back a laugh, let alone a smile)_

* * *

And it hurt that my friends never stood downwind_

_And oh, the shame_

_Kagome_

_He was ashamed_

_Inuyasha_

_Thought of changin' my name_

_Kagome_

_What's in a name?_

_Inuyasha_

_And I got downhearted_

_Kagome_

_How did ya feel?_

_Inuyasha_

_Every time that I..._

_Kagome_

_Hey! Pumbaa! Not in front of the kids!_

_Inuyasha_

_Oh. Sorry_

_

* * *

_

Rin and Shippo look at each other.

_

* * *

Mina and Sesshomaru_

_Hakuna Matata! What a wonderful phrase_

_Hakuna Matata! Ain't no passing craze_

_Rin_

_It means no worries for the rest of your days_

_Rin and Sesshomaru_

_It's our problem-free _

_Mina_

_philosophy_

_Mina, Rin and, Sesshomaru_

_Hakuna Matata!_

_All_

_Hakuna Matata! Hakuna matata!_

_Hakuna Matata! Hakuna matata!_

_Hakuna Matata! Hakuna matata!_

_Hakuna Matata! __Hakuna--_

_Sesshomaru_

_It means no worries for the rest of your days_

_All_

_It's our problem-free philosophy_

_Hakuna Matata!_

_(Repeats)_

_I say "Hakuna"_

_I say "Matata"_

* * *

"Um… we got to go now…" Kagura said, a little frightened that Sesshomaru started to sing as well. She and Naraku snuck off before the number was finished…_

* * *

Hikaru- San: Aw man… I have to wait until I get home for the summer before I can watch the lion king…_

_Rin: I like that song._

_Sesshy: I DIDN'T _

_Mina: I thought it was sexy._

_Hikaru-San: Anyway… songs are Amish Paradise by Weird Al Yankovic and Hakuna Matata from the Lion King, all sent in by Final Flare! Anyway… if you have any more request (That means everyone.) Please send them in… Mina's gotta make the DVD sometime soon… _


	11. SESSHY'S MINE!

SESSHOMARU'S MINE!!!!!

_Hikaru- San: Man… I'm absolutely falling for Final Flare! He gives me the flare to keep going on with this story. _

_Mina: East to the Sea, West to the Land… DEATH TO THE BITCH THAT TOUCHES MY MAN!!!!_

_Hikaru- San: (Looking bored from lack of love life) I bet… _

* * *

Mina was humming a tune that her friend Lily from San Francisco just sent her. 

Avril sure knows what she's doing…" Mina said.

She was walking towards the well. She had something to get from the modern era. Sesshomaru, though he would never admit it to anyone, was also a ramen fanatic. Who would a though? Mina was almost at the well until she suddenly ducked behind a tree. Kagura… was with… HER Sesshomaru.

* * *

"What do you want, Kagura?" Sesshomaru asked coldly. 

"What is that little girl to you anyway…?" Kagura asked.

"Rin is my ward…"

"Not her! The older one, Mina"

Mina held her breath. What did he think of her?

"That is none of your business."

Kagura glared at him with her red eyes…

"I don't see her as a good mate for someone as great as you…" Kagura said.

"And who do you think would be better?" Sesshomaru asked, obviously bored.

"Well… there's me…"

Mina was about to storm out and beat the crap out of her.

Kagura suddenly started singing…

_

* * *

Hey hey, you you  
I don't like your girlfriend  
No way, no way  
I think you need a new one  
Hey hey, you you  
I could be your girlfriend _

Hey hey, you you  
I know that you like me  
No way, no way  
You know it's not a secret  
Hey hey, you you  
I want to be your girlfriend

You're so fine  
I want you to be mine (

_You're so delicious  
I think about you all the time  
you're so addictive  
don't you know  
what I can do  
to make you feel alright  
(alright alright alright)_

_Don't pretend  
I think you know  
I'm damn precious  
And hell yeah  
I'm the mother fucking princess  
I can tell you like me too  
And you know I'm right  
( I'm right I'm right I'm right) _

She's like so whatever  
You can do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everyone's talking about

Hey hey, you you  
I don't like your girlfriend  
No way no way  
I think you need a new one  
Hey hey, you you  
I could be your girlfriend

Hey hey, you you  
I know that you like me  
No way, no way  
You know it's not a secret  
Hey hey, you you  
I want to be your girlfriend

* * *

Kagura doesn't notice Mina inching closer to the well, with the same expression that Sesshomaru always wore, that said 'die'… _

* * *

I can see the way  
I see the way you look at me  
And even when you look away  
I know you think of me  
I know you talk about me all the time  
Again and again  
( Again again again) _

So come over here  
And tell me what I wanna hear  
Better, yet, make your girlfriend disappear  
I don't wanna hear you say her name  
Ever again  
( Ever again again again)

She's like so whatever  
And you can do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everyone's talking about

* * *

Mina… don't get any ideas…Sesshomaru thought to himself. For once, he had nervousness all over his face. Mina's hand inched closer to her bag. _

* * *

Hey hey, you you  
I don't like your girlfriend  
No way, no way  
I think you need a new one  
Hey hey, you you  
I could be your girlfriend _

Hey hey, you you  
I know that you like me  
No way, no way  
You know it's not a secret  
Hey hey, you you  
I want to be your girlfriend

In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
'Cause I can, cause I can do it better  
There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in  
She's so stupid, what the hell were you thinking?

* * *

Mina suddenly had a dark aura wrap around her. She started to growl. 

_Is this the infamous human temper that Inuyasha's so scared of? _

_

* * *

In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
'Cause I can, cause I can do it better  
There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in  
She's so stupid, what the hell were you thinking? _

Hey hey, you you  
I don't like your girlfriend  
No way, no way  
I think you need a new one  
Hey hey, you you  
I could be your girlfriend

( No way No way)

Hey hey, you you  
I know that you like me  
No way, no way  
You know it's not a secret  
Hey hey, you you  
I want to be your girlfriend

Hey hey, you you  
I don't like your girlfriend ( No Way!)  
No way, no way  
I think you need a new one (Hey!)  
Hey hey, you you  
I could be your girlfriend ( No Way!)

Hey hey, you you  
I know that you like me ( No Way!)  
No way, no way  
You know it's not a secret ( Hey!)  
Hey hey, you you  
I want to be your girlfriend ( No Way!)

Hey Hey!

In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger'Cause I can, cause I can do it betterThere's no other, so when's it gonna sink inShe's so stupid, what the hell were you thinking?**

* * *

BAM!!!!!!! **

Kagura lied in a heap on the ground. Mina gripped the handle of the giant sledge hammer tightly. Sesshomaru gave her a look.

"Don't… say… a word…" Mina said deadly with a tone that could rival his own. If you all have vivid imaginations, just imagine the expression Sesshomaru had on his face right at this moment. Mina stormed passed him and jumped into the well.

_

* * *

Hikaru: San: Ok… beware to all the fan girls in love with Sesshy- Kun… Mina will whack you on the head with a (BAM! Hikaru is knocked out) _

_Mina: (walks in with a hammer) I just found her Sesshomaru shrine… anyway, song this time is Girlfriend by Avril Lavigne… _

_Rin: (Walks in innocently) OMG! Miss Mina! You killed the authoress!!!!  
_

_Mina: (Flips Hikaru over, spots drool trails) No Rin… She's just sleeping…_

_Rin: Oh ok… (Walks out; Mina sighs in relief)_

_Mina: Remember, please R&R… _


	12. La Vie Boheme

La Vie Boehme

_Mina: Ladies and Gentlemen… we gather here on this sad morning to mourn the death of Hikaru Rouge… (Everyone pretends to be sad, but is really jumping for joy so Hikaru couldn't make them do any more embarrassing stuff)_

_Hikaru-San: (in her mind…) WTF!? I'm not dead…I'm going to make you all pay for this. _

_Mina: as we say this final prayer let us bury the body of our beloved departed. _

_Hikaru- San: (In her mind…) GET ME OUT OF HERE! _

* * *

The Inu- Tachi and Sesshomaru's pasi… (Hikaru giggles: sorry had to add that!) were still in the village. Mina was no where to be found.

"Where did she go anyway?" Kagome asked.

"Why are you looking at me?" Sesshomaru asked. He still had the shocked expression on his face.

"What happened to you?" Inuyasha asked.

"Don't… ask…"

"HELP ME!!!!" a voice cried out. Everyone ran outside.

Mina was running around like a chicken with her head cut off, while she was being chased around by a girl with long black hair tied back in a ponytail, wearing a light blue halter top, a denim skirt, and flip flops. She was swinging a softball bat at Mina.

"WHAT MADE YOU THINK YOU CAN JUST BURY ME ALIVE!!!???" the girl shouted.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I really thought you were dead!" Mina shouted.

Everyone sweat dropped. Who was this girl that was trying to beat Mina into a pulp?

"Who are you?" Kagome asked, getting between the two.

"I'm Hikaru! I'm the author of this story! Now if you'll excuse me, I have to teach someone a lesson about karma!" Hikaru was about to take off again until Sesshomaru grabbed her by the collar. Hikaru looked up with admiration.

"Though I think I can deal with this instead…"

"What do you think your doing?" Sesshomaru asked coldly. Hikaru had hearts in her eyes.

"OH! So sexy. What am I doing you ask? Well, this!" Hikaru waves her magic fan.

"Who died?" Shippo asked.

Hikaru

Our Akita

_

* * *

_

Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sesshomaru

_Evita_

Hikaru

_You make fun - yet I'm the one_

_Attempting to do some good_

_Or do you really want a neighborhood_

_Where people piss on your _

_Stoop every night?_

_Bohemia, Bohemia's_

_A fallacy in your head_

_This is Calcutta,_

_Bohemia is dead_

Inuyasha

_Dearly beloved we gather here to say our goodbyes_

Sesshomaru and Miroku

_Dies irae - dies illa, Kyrie eleison_

_Yitgadal v'yitkadash_

Inuyasha

_Here she lies, no one knew her worth_

_The late great daughter of Mother Earth_

_On these nights when we_

_Celebrate the birth_

_In that little town of Bethlehem_

_We raise our glass - you bet your ass to - _

_La vie Boheme_

ALL

_La vie Boheme_

_La vie Boheme_

_La vie Boheme_

_La vie Boheme_

Inuyasha

_To days of inspiration _

_Playing hookey, making_

_Something out of nothing_

_The need to express- _

_To communicate,_

_To going against the grain,_

_Going insane, going mad_

_To loving tension, no pension_

_To more than one dimension,_

_To starving for attention,_

_Hating convention, hating pretension_

_Not to mention of course,_

_Hatind dear old Mom and Dad_

_To riding your bike,_

_Midday past the three-piece suits_

_To fruits - to no absolutes- _

_To Absolut - to choice-_

_To the Village Voice-_

_To any passing fad_

_To being an us for once ... instead of a them!!_

ALL (Kikyo, Ayame, and Kouga pop out of nowhere)

_La vie Boheme, La vie Boheme_

Hikaru

_Ahhemm_

Ayame (getting close to Kikyo)

_Hey Mister - she's my sister_

Kaede (WHA!?)

_So that's five miso soup, four seaweed salad_

_Three soy burger dinner, two tofu dog platter_

_And one pasta with meatless balls_

Sesshomaru

_Eww_

Miroku

_It tastes the same_

Mina

_If you close your eyes_

Kaede

_And thirteen orders of fries_

_Is that it here?_

ALL

_Wine and beer!_

Mina and Rin

_To hand-crafted beers_

_Made in local breweries_

_To yoga, to yogurt, to rice and beans and cheese_

_To leather, to dildoes, to curry vindaloo_

_To huevos rancheros and Maya Angelou_

Kikyo and Miroku

_Emotion, devotion, to causing a commotion_

_Creation, vacation_

Inuyasha

_Mucho masturbation_

Kikyo and Miroku

_Compassion, to fashion, to passion when it's new_

Kagome

_To Sontag_

Sango

_To Sondheim_

Kagome, Sango, Ayame, Mina, Rin, Kikyo

_To anything taboo_

Sesshomaru and Miroku

_Ginsberg, Dylan Cunnigham and Cage,_

Miroku

_Lenny Bruse_

Sesshomaru

_Langston Hughes_

Kikyo

_To the stage_

Kagome

_To Uta. To Buddha. Pablo Neruda, too._

Inuyasha & Mina

_Why Dorothy and Toto went over the rainbow_

_To blow off Auntie Em_

ALL

_La vie Boheme_

Kikyo and Ayame fake a make out session)

Hikaru (wide eyed)

_Sisters?_

Kikyo and Ayame

_We're close_

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru

_Brothers!_

Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, and Mina

_Bisexuals, trisexuals, homo sapiens,_

_Carcinogens, hallucinogens, men,_

_Pee Wee Herman_

_German wine, turpetine, Gertrude Stein_

_Antoniotti, Bertolucci, Kurosawa_

_Carmina Burana_

ALL

_To apathy, to entropy, to empathy, ecstacy_

_Vaclav Havel - The Sex Pistols, 8BC_

_To no shame - never playing the Fame Game_

Miroku

_To marijuana_

ALL

_To sodomy, it's between God and me_

_To S & M_

Hikaru (Storms off to find another way of tourter)

_Waiter ... Waiter ... Waiter ... Waiter!_

ALL

_La vie Boheme_

Miroku

_In honor of the death of Bohemia an impromptu salon _

_will commence immediately following dinner ... _

_Maureen Johnson, just_

_back from her spectacular one-night engagement at the eleventh street lot, _

_will perform Native American tribal chants_

_backwards through her vocoder, while accompanying herself on the electric cello - _

_which she ain't never studied. (Kikyo does a weird dance to accompany the intro)_

Sesshomaru (Pointing towards Inuyasha)

_And Mark Cohen will preview his new documentary about his inability _

_to hold an erection on the high holy days._

Inuyasha (annoyed)

_And Mimi Marquez, clad only in bubble wrap, _

_will perform her famous lawn chair-handcuff dance to the sounds of iced tea_

_being stirred. (Mina does a sexy dance with her head scarf) _

_And Roger will attempt to write a bittersweet, evocative song. (enter gutair solo) _

_That doesn't remind us of "Musetta's Waltz!" _

Miroku

_Angel Dumott Schunard will model the latest fall fashions _

_from Paris while accompanying herself on the 10 gallon plastic pickle tub._

Sango

_And Collins will recount his exploits as anarchist - _

_including the tale of the successful reprogramming of the M.I.T._

_virtual reality equipment to self-destruct, as it broadcasts the words_

ALL

_"Actual reality - Act Up - Fight AIDS"_

Mina (walking up to Sesshy)

_Excuse me - did I do something wrong?_

_I get invited - then ignored all night long_

Sesshomaru

_I've been trying - I'm not lying_

_No one's perfect. I've got baggage_

Mina

_Life's too short, babe, time is flying_

_I'm looking for baggage that goes with mine_

Sesshomaru

_I should tell you_

Mina

_I got baggage too_

Sesshomaru

_I should tell you_

Sesshomaru and Mina

_Baggage_

ALL

_Wine and beer!_

Mina

_AZT break_

Sesshomaru

_You?_

Mina

_Me. You?_

Sesshomaru

_Mimi_

* * *

Hikaru sneaks out outside with one of Mina's prized possession that got everyone in this mess in the first place. Hikaru smirks evilly to herself..._

* * *

The cemetery is empty. 10:00 at night. A hand reached out from underground. Hikaru's eyes were red._

_Hikaru- San: Woo, I don't know how vampires can stand lying in a grave all day._

_Random vampire: Not as comfy as you think huh?_

_Hikaru- San: Nope… And you think the velvet lining in the inside would have made it more comfortable._

_Vampire: Actually, it irritates the skin…_

_Hikaru- San: Oh, I'm sorry… anyway… we had a rent day today, with La Vie Boheme. I'm a total renthead._

_Vampire: night's still young… wanna catch the show?_

_Hikaru- San: On one condition. DON'T TRY TO SUCK MY BLOOD!_

_Vampire: Since you know the pains that we vampires have to go through, I'll let it slid._

_Hikaru- San: Stick around, I got a Date With Dracula! See ya!_

_Vampire: Please R&R! _


	13. So Many Confessions, So Little Time

So Many Confessions… So Little Time

_Mina: (Slamming a bag shut) finally! No More Hikaru to make us do embarrassing stuff!_

_Sesshy: (Tossing Hikaru's laptop into a box) Yup…_

_Hikaru- San: (Running in just in time to save her precious lap top) WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!?_

_Mina, Rin, Sesshy: HIKARU!?_

_Hikaru- San: (Sighs) you're knocked out cold for a few hours and people think you're dead. God, you guys sure know how to make a girl feel loved…_

_Rin: I knew something was up. But when does anyone listen to a kid anyway?_

_(Mina and Sesshy groan)_

_Hikaru- San: Anyway! My Undead Friend and I came up with a bit more stuff!_

_Mina and Sesshy: Undead?_

_(Vampire from before enters) _

_Hikaru- San: Yup! Meet my buddy, D! _

_Rin: D?_

_Hikaru- San: Long story…_

* * *

Hikaru dragged Rin away from the 'party'.

"Hey Rin- Chan, could you help me out with a little something?" Hikaru asked.

"Yes, Miss Author?" Rin asked.

"See, I have to go because I'm really not supposed to be here, but I got this play list set up in the Ipod. Could you just play it? The magic will work from there…" Hikaru whispered, handing the Ipod back to Rin.

"Sure…" Rin said unsurely.

"Ok… I gotta go! Bye!"

* * *

POOF! (Hikaru is back in her computer chair…

Hikaru- San: This should be fun….)

* * *

Rin walks back in and starts to fiddle with the Ipod. She suddenly presses the center button, as the Ipod was pointing at Sesshomaru, who was sitting next to Mina, who were arguing over who let the damn authoress escape. Music started to play and Sesshomaru starts to dance with Mina.

"Ok… mood swing…" Mina said.

_

* * *

Imagine me and you,  
I do  
I think about you day and night,  
It's only right  
To think about the girl you love and hold her tight  
So happy together_

If I should call you up,  
Invest a dime  
And you say you belong to me and ease my mind  
Imagine how the world could be,  
So very fine  
So happy together

I can't see me lovin' nobody but you  
For all my life  
When you're with me, baby the skies'll be blue  
For all my life

Me and you and you and me  
No matter how they toss the dice,  
It has to be  
The only one for me is you,  
And you for me  
So happy together

* * *

"I'm now officially scared…" Inuyasha said, scooting away from this sudden song dedication to Mina from Sesshomaru. _

* * *

If I should call you up,  
Invest a dime (Call you up)  
And you say you belong to me and ease my mind (Ease my mind)  
Imagine how the world could be,  
So very fine (Very fine)  
So happy together (Together)_

I can't see me lovin' nobody but you  
For all my life  
When you're with me, baby the skies'll be blue  
For all my life x2

About my life

Call you up  
Ease my mind,  
Ease my mind,  
Ease my mind!

I can't see me lovin' nobody but you  
For all my life  
When you're with me,  
Baby the skies'll be blue  
For all my life x2

Ba-ba-ba-ba-ba-ba Ba-ba-ba-ba-ba-ba

So happy together (Ba-ba-ba-ba-ba-ba Ba-ba-ba-ba-ba-ba)  
So happy together (Ba-ba-ba-ba-ba-ba Ba-ba-ba-ba-ba-ba)  
So how is the weather? (Ba-ba-ba-ba-ba-ba Ba-ba-ba-ba-ba-ba)  
So happy together (Ba-ba-ba-ba-ba-ba Ba-ba-ba-ba-ba-ba)

* * *

"Ok… I forgive you!" Mina said happily, as she gave Sesshomaru a kiss on the cheek.

"The demon strikes again…" Kagome mumbled. She noticed that Inuyasha was gone.

"Inuyasha?"

Kagome ran out of the hut to go look for Inuyasha. It was right by the river where she found Inuyasha… and Kikyo…

"Inuyasha… are you sure you don't want to go to hell with me?" Kikyo asks.

"I told you. I have to avenge your death by killing Naraku." Inuyasha said, in a tone of voice that he rarely uses with Kagome.

"But, Inuyasha…" Kikyo paused. Inuyasha leaned in to hear what she had to say… or rather… had to sing…

_

* * *

Remember the feelings, remember the day  
My stone heart was breaking  
My love ran away  
This moments I knew I would be someone else  
My love turned around and I fell  
Be my bad boy, be my man  
Be my week-end lover  
But don't be my friend  
You can be my bad boy  
But understand  
That I don't need you in my life again  
Won't you be my bad boy, be my man  
Be my week-end lover  
But don't be my friend  
You can be my bad boy  
But understand  
That I don't need you again  
No I don't need you again_

* * *

During the big musical break, the water reflected the many Inuyasha/ Kikyo moments that went on during the times they were together. As the music played, Inuyasha stood there open mouthed. Not again…

_

* * *

You once made this promise  
To stay by my side  
But after some time you just pushed me aside  
You never thought that a girl could be strong  
Now I'll show you how to go on_

Be my bad boy, be my man  
Be my week-end lover  
But don't be my friend  
You can be my bad boy  
But understand  
That I don't need you in my life again

Won't you be my bad boy, be my man  
Be my week-end lover  
But don't be my friend  
You can be my bad boy  
But understand  
That I don't need you again  
No I don't need you again

* * *

Inuyasha pushes Kikyo away.

"Sorry… but I got to go." Inuyasha said. He caught the scent while Kikyo was doing her number. Kagome's tears. It smelt like she headed for the well. Inuyasha took off, leaving Kikyo alone.

* * *

Kagome couldn't help it. She always got upset over when Inuyasha took off to see Kikyo. Mina played a song one day that totally described the way she felt after every Kikyo encounter. She swore she could hear the music play…_

* * *

Boy meets girl  
You were my dream, my world  
But I was blind,  
You cheated on me from behind  
So on my own  
I feel so all alone  
Though I know it's true  
I'm still in love with you_

I need a miracle  
I wanna be your girl  
Give me a chance to see  
That you are made for me  
I need a miracle  
Please let me be your girl  
One day you'll see it can happen to me

* * *

Inuyasha heard Kagome's voice.

_What the hell is she doing? _Inuyasha thought to himself.

_

* * *

I need a miracle  
I wanna be your girl  
Give me a chance to see  
That you are made for me  
I need a miracle  
Please let me be your girl  
One day you'll see  
It can happen to me  
It can happen to me_

_  
Miracle…  
_

* * *

Now there were Kagome/ Inuyasha moments playing in the background during the musical break. Kagome sang on as the musical break drew to a close.

_

* * *

Day and night  
I'm always by your side  
'Cause I know for sure  
My love is real, my feelings pure  
So take a try  
No need to ask me why  
'Cause I know it's true  
I'm still in love with you_

I need a miracle  
I wanna be your girl  
Give me a chance to see  
That you are made for me  
I need a miracle  
Please let me be your girl  
One day you'll see  
It can happen to me

* * *

(Kagome Points at Inuyasha)_  
__

* * *

I need a miracle  
I wanna be your girl  
Give me a chance to see  
That you are made for me  
I need a miracle  
Please let me be your girl  
One day you'll see  
It can happen to me  
It can happen to me_

Miracle, Miracle...

Miracle, Miracle...

* * *

"Ka…go…me…"

Kagome finally notices Inuyasha there. She blushes.

"You… heard me?" Kagome asked meekly.

"Every word…" Inuyasha said, taking Kagome by the shoulders, and kissed her.

* * *

"Oh… that's so sweet!" Rin said to Mina, who was squatting behind the bush, filming the love triangle.

"I know…" Mina said, blowing her nose from all the crying. "Hikaru sure knows how to pick 'em…"

"You said it…"

"Wait! What about Sango!?" Mina suddenly burst out, as she and Rin ran off to where the two usually hang out when they were in Kaede's village.

* * *

Sango and Miroku were sitting on their hill side, watching the fire flies.

"This is driving me crazy." Sango said. "When is that demon going to show up?"

"Relax Sango… I'm sure we're going to have a confrontation soon." Miroku said, his 'cursed hand' getting a little too closer to Sango. When he was about two inches away, Sango suddenly started singing.

_

* * *

I still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me.  
I still feel your touch in my dreams.  
Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why  
Without you it's hard to survive._

'Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling.  
And every time we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side.  
'Cause every time we touch, I feel this static.  
And every time we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
Can't you hear my heart beat so...  
I can't let you go.  
Want you in my life.

_

* * *

(Sango/ Miroku moments fly by during music break)__

* * *

Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky.  
They wipe away tears that I cry._

The good and the bad times, we've been through them all.  
You make me rise when I fall.

'Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling.  
And every time we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side.  
'Cause every time we touch, I feel this static.  
And every time we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
Can't you hear my heart beat so...  
I can't let you go.  
Want you in my life.

'Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling.  
And every time we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side.

* * *

Miroku just stares at Sango. She didn't expect a response. She didn't expect him to feel the same about her. He suddenly hugged her.

"I was wondering if you felt the same!" Miroku said.

"Huh?"

_

* * *

Hikaru- San: I know I know… I'm that good…_

_D: Thank you Final Flare for the suggestions as you are the one with a (Bleep) load of them…_

_Rin: Songs are Happy Together by Simple Plan, Bad Boy, Miracle, and Every Time We Touch by Cascada._

_Mina: Is it just me, or does Cascada have way too long music breaks?_

_Hikaru- San: Well, that's why their dance numbers…_

_Sesshy: RRRRIIIIGGHHHTTT. Anyway, please read and review… and send in requests…_

_Hikaru- San: And let's hope I don't die from taking finals!!!!!_


	14. Move It!

I Wanna Move It Move It!

_Hikaru- San: YES!!!!_

_Rin: (Groans) that's not fair…._

_Hikaru- San: It's just common sense. Fire beats Plant any day!_

_Sesshy: (Looks over Rin's Shoulder and sees the cards.) What are you two doing?_

_Hikaru- san: Rin, it's your turn…_

_Rin: Sesshomaru- Sama! I chose you! (Tosses Sesshomaru on the table)_

_Sesshy: RIN!!!!!_

_Hikaru- San: Oh yeah!!!!!?????... _

_(To be continued….)_

* * *

"Let's see…." Mina said, going through the camcorder's memory card. She and Rin almost had the card full. Just a few more songs and the DVD will be ready.

"Ya know what."

"What Mina- San?"

"I think we need more Jaken bashing…"

"Like what?"

* * *

The air was silent. Until…

"SESSHOMARU- SAMA!!!!!"

"Not him…." Mina mumbled. The Inu- tachi turned to find Jaken and Ah Un rapidly approaching them.

"Sire! I have terrible news…."

"What is it Jaken…" Sesshomaru asked boredly. Mina hid a smirk…

_

* * *

_

* * *

Everyone's eyebrows rose up…

* * *

_I like to move it, move it  
I like to move it, move it  
I like to move it, move it  
Ya like to ("Move it")  
_

* * *

Mina couldn't help it. If it was a good dance number and the music's right… gotta move it right?

* * *

All girls all over the world,  
original Mad Stuntman pon ya case man!  
I love how all girls a move them body,  
and when ya move ya body, and move it,  
nice and sweet and sexy, alright!

_Woman! Physically fit, physically fit,  
physically, physically, physically fit  
Woman! Physically fit, physically fit,  
physically, physically, physically fit  
_

* * *

"Why does this make me a little uncomfortable?" Sango asked, after seeing Jaken trying to do the moon walk…

* * *

Woman! Ya nice, sweet, fantastic  
Big ship on de ocean that a big titanic  
Woman! Ya nice, sweet, energetic  
Big ship on de ocean that a big titanic  
Woman! Ya nice, sweet, fantastic  
Big ship on de ocean that a big titanic  
Woman! Ya nice, sweet, energetic  
Big ship on de ocean that a big titanic

I like to move it, move it  
I like to move it, move it  
I like to move it, move it  
Ya like to ("Move it")

* * *

Jaken then gets whacked on the head by Sesshomaru.

"Was that what you wanted to tell me?" Sesshomaru said, annoyed, while everyone else was trying not to laugh. Mina and Rin didn't even make an effort.

"No milord!" the imp cried. "I was searching all over and there no such demon to make people go into song and dance…"

"Then… if it's not a demon…." Kagome said.

"Then who?" Inuyasha finished.

Mina's hand suddenly slipped (no really… it slipped.).

Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Shippo, Kirara, Ah Un, and Jaken disappeared.

Everyone's kimonos turned into hip modern day outfits, except Mina, who was already in her flip flops, tight denim flared pants, pink flowing tank top, and hair in a pony tail. Kagome changed out of her school uniform for a denim skirt, black converse, a tight green base ball style tee shirt, and a heart necklace.

(Sango- Pink sports bra, under a black vest, dark denim caprices, pink and brown Pumas, and a pink head scarf.

Miroku- black shirt, denim pants, converse

Rin- orange tank top, black sandals, green hand bag, khaki caprices. )

The only thing that was similar to all their outfits was that they had numerous red and white balls. Mina suddenly started singing.

* * *

Mina

_I wanna be the very best  
like no one ever was  
To catch them is my real test  
To train them is my cause_

_Kagome_

_I will travel across the land  
searching far and wide  
Each pokemon to understand  
the power that's inside_

_All_

_Pokemon! (Gotta Catch' em all) Its you and me  
I know its my destiny,  
Pokemon! Oh you're my best friend  
in a world we must defend  
Pokemon! (Gotta Catch' em all) a heart so true  
Our courage will pull us through,  
You teach me and I'll teach you,  
Pokemon! Gotta catch'em all_

_

* * *

_

"Kirara! I chose you!" Sango said, throwing one of the balls. A bright light came out and Giant Kirara appeared.

"I call Ah Un!" Rin said, throwing her ball, and Ah Uh appeared. They and Kirara faked a pokemon battle.

_

* * *

_

_Miroku_

_Every challenge along the way  
with courage I will face.  
I will battle every day  
to claim my rightful place.  
_

_Sango_

_Come with me,  
the time is right,  
there's no better team.  
_

_Rin_

_Arm in arm we'll win the fight!  
It's always been our dream!_

_All_

_Pokemon! (Gotta Catch' em all) Its you and me  
I know its my destiny,  
Pokemon! Oh you're my best friend  
in a world we must defend  
Pokemon! (Gotta Catch' em all) a heart so true  
Our courage will pull us through,  
You teach me and I'll teach you,  
Pokemon! Gotta catch'em all  
_

_

* * *

_

Miroku moves in to help Sango with Rin.

"Go Shippo!" Miroku said. Shippo flies out of the Poke ball and starts shooting off Fox fire.

"Slow poke…" Jaken mumbles from a safe place.

"Ah Un! Use Dodge!" Rin cried out. Ah Un eluded the attacks.

Meanwhile, Kagome and Mina were having the main fight.

"Mina calls Sesshomaru!"

"Inuyasha Go!"

Sesshomaru was in his dog form, just slightly smaller, while Inuyasha was in a dog form, still keeping his trademark ears. They start to duke it out _(What a surprise… (sighs))_

_

* * *

_

_All_

_Pokemon! (Gotta Catch' em all) Its you and me  
I know its my destiny,  
Pokemon! Oh you're my best friend  
in a world we must defend  
Pokemon! (Gotta Catch' em all) a heart so true  
Our courage will pull us through,  
You teach me and I'll teach you,  
Pokemon! Gotta catch'em all  
_

_

* * *

_

Everything turns back to normal. Well… Inuyasha and Sesshomaru are back in their humanoid form, but they were still fighting, so ya everything back to normal.

"That was interesting…" Mina said.

"Just a little." Kagome said.

_

* * *

_

_(Back to Hikaru and Rin fight) _

_Hikaru- San: Oh yeah!!?? _

_Pega- Chi! I chose you!_

_(A small pony with a unicorn horn and angle wings appears. It looked more cute than intimidating) _

_Rin: Aw. It's cute!_

_Sesshy: You expect me to battle this? _

_Hikaru- San: (With an evil smile) Pega- Chi… Aurora beam _

_(The only thing seen in the rainbow beam was Sesshy's big eyes from surprise. (Classic cartoon thing) Mina sighs, when she looks up from her manga) _

_Mina: Songs are I Like to Move it by Reel 2 Real and, thanks Final Flare, the Pokemon theme song. Who sings it, I don't know… _

_Hikaru- San: I win again!_

_Pega –Chi: PEGA- CHI!!!!!_


	15. Ah, The Good Old Days

Oh… the Good Old Days…

_Hikaru-San: Well, I finally decided…_

_(Mina Sesshy and Rin look up)_

_Sesshy: You're finally ending the story?_

_Hikaru-San: NO! I finally decided to let the whole world know that…_

_Mina: OMG! She's coming out of the closet! _

_Hikaru- San: WILL YOU SHUT UP AND LET ME FINISH!!!????? _

_(Silence)_

_Ok… I'm letting the world know that… I'M TURNING 16 ON SUNDAY!!!!!!! _

_Rin: Yay!_

_Hikaru-San: And this chapter is going to be based off the good old days…_

_Sesshy: Which were…?_

_Hikaru-San: (Pulling out her old boy band posters) The 90's!!!!!!_

_But first… a short story…_

* * *

A customer (Namely Sesshomaru) enters a pet shop.

Sesshy: 'Ello, I wish to register a complaint.

(The owner (Hikaru) does not respond.)

Sesshy: 'Ello, Miss?

Hikaru: What do you mean "miss"?

Sesshy: I'm sorry, I have a cold. I wish to make a complaint!

Hikaru: We're closin' for lunch.

Sesshy: Never mind that, my lad. I wish to complain about this parrot what I purchased not half an hour ago from this very boutique.

Hikaru: Oh yes, the, uh, the Norwegian Blue...What's, uh...What's wrong with it?

Sesshy: I'll tell you what's wrong with it, my lad. 'E's dead, that's what's wrong with it!

Sesshy: Look, matey, I know a dead parrot when I see one, and I'm looking at one right now.

Hikaru: No no he's not dead, he's, he's restin'! Remarkable bird, the Norwegian Blue, idn'it, ay? Beautiful plumage!

Sesshy: The plumage don't enter into it. It's stone dead.

Hikari: Nononono, no, no! 'E's resting!

Sesshy: All right then, if he's restin', I'll wake him up! (shouting at the cage) 'Ello, Mister Polly Parrot! I've got a lovely fresh cuttle fish for you if you  
show...

(Hikaru hits the cage)

Hikaru: There, he moved!

Sesshy: No, he didn't, that was you hitting the cage!

Hikaru: I never!!

Sesshy: Yes, you did!

Hikari: I never, never did anything...

Sesshy: (yelling and hitting the cage repeatedly) 'ELLO POLLY!!!!! Testing! Testing! Testing! Testing! This is your nine o'clock alarm call!

(Takes parrot out of the cage and thumps its head on the counter. Throws it up in the air and watches it plummet to the floor.)

Sesshy: Now that's what I call a dead parrot.

Hikaru: No, no...No, 'e's stunned!

Sesshy: STUNNED?!?

Hikaru: Yeah! You stunned him, just as he was wakin' up! Norwegian Blues stun easily, major.

Sesshy: Um...now look...now look, mate, I've definitely 'ad enough of this. That parrot is definitely deceased, and when I purchased it not 'alf an hour  
ago, you assured me that its total lack of movement was due to it bein' tired and shagged out following a prolonged squawk.

Hikaru: Well, he's...he's, ah...probably pining for the fjords.

Sesshy: PININ' for the FJORDS?!?!?!? What kind of talk is that?, look, why did he fall flat on his back the moment I got 'im home?

Hikaru: The Norwegian Blue prefers keepin' on it's back! Remarkable bird, id'nit, squire? Lovely plumage!

Sesshy: Look, I took the liberty of examining that parrot when I got it home, and I discovered the only reason that it had been sitting on its perch in the  
first place was that it had been NAILED there.

(pause)

Hikaru: Well, o'course it was nailed there! If I hadn't nailed that bird down, it would have nuzzled up to those bars, bent 'em apart with its beak, and  
VOOM! Feeweeweewee!

Sesshy: "VOOM"?!? Mate, this bird wouldn't "voom" if you put four million volts through it! 'E's bleedin' demised!

Hikaru: No no! 'E's pining!

Sesshy: 'E's not pinin'! 'E's passed on! This parrot is no more! He has ceased to be! 'E's expired and gone to meet 'is maker! 'E's a stiff! Bereft of life, 'e  
rests in peace! If you hadn't nailed 'im to the perch 'e'd be pushing up the daisies! 'Is metabolic processes are now 'istory! 'E's off the twig! 'E's kicked the  
bucket, 'e's shuffled off 'is mortal coil, run down the curtain and joined the bleedin' choir invisibile!! THIS IS AN EX-PARROT!!

(pause)

Hikaru: Well, I'd better replace it, then. (he takes a quick peek behind the counter) Sorry squire, I've had a look 'round the back of the shop, and uh,  
we're right out of parrots.

Sesshy: I see. I see, I get the picture.

Hikaru: I got a slug.

(pause)

Sesshy: Pray, does it talk?

Hikaru: Nnnnot really.

Sesshy: WELL IT'S HARDLY A BLOODY REPLACEMENT, IS IT?!!???!!?

Hikaru: N-no, I guess not. (gets ashamed, looks at his feet)

Sesshy: Well.

(pause)

Hikaru: (quietly) D'you... d'you want to come back to my place?

Sesshy: (looks around) Yeah, all right, sure.

_

* * *

_

* * *

Kagome was fuming yet again… Inuyasha took off to find Kikyo. But his reason was to dump the clay pot and stay with Kagome.

* * *

(Hikaru- San: Yipee!!!

BAM!

Sesshy: (reveals hammer) Sorry for the interruption…)

* * *

When he got back, it just lead to another lover's spat. Koga and Ayame, who suddenly popped up, after hearing that Naraku was there recently, were sitting by the fire with the others.

"Do they always do that?" Ayame asked Sango.

"You have no idea." Sango replied.

"Idiot…" Shippo muttered. Mina smirked. She pressed play…

"Sheesh Kagome! No need to fucking yell. Just tell me what you want!"

"What I want?..."

_

* * *

_

_Yo, I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want,  
_

_Sango_

_So tell me what you want, what you really really want,  
_

_Mina_

_I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want,  
_

_Sango_

_So tell me what you want, what you really really want,  
_

_Ayame_

* * *

_

* * *

_

_If you want my future forget my past,  
_

_Ayame_

_If you wanna get with me better make it fast,  
_

_Sango_

_Now don't go wasting my precious time,  
_

_Mina_

_All (What's singing without a dance?)  
If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends,  
Make it last forever friendship never ends,  
If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give,  
Taking is too easy, but that's the way it is.  
_

_Kagome  
What do you think about that now you know how I feel,  
_

_Ayame_

_Say you can handle my love are you for real,  
_

_Sango_

_I won't be hasty, I'll give you a try  
_

_Mina_

_Yo I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want,  
_

_Ayame_

_So tell me what you want, what you really really want,  
_

_Kagome_

_All_

_All_

* * *

"Bored?" Sesshomaru said, after raising an eyebrow.

Ayame blushed and sat back down. Mina smirked, while Kagome and Sango were freaking out.

"NOT AGAIN!!!!" The two shouted.

"Who's that?" Rin asked pointing for the shadows. Kikyo suddenly appeared.

"Inuyasha…." She said.

"Oh great… not again…" Miroku muttered. They last thing they needed was Kagome and Inuyasha to be fighting all night.

"What now…" Inuyasha said, apparently unmoved.

"I was wondering if you changed your mind yet… about coming to hell with me…" Kikyo said. Kagome turned away.

_Keh… I'll fix this…OMG I just sounded like Inuyasha! _Mina thought to herself as she turned to her Ipod again.

"Damn it woman! I told you no already so…"

Miroku, Sesshomaru, and Koga got up and stood behind Inuyasha

"Miss Mina, you don't know when to quit do you?" Rin said to herself…

* * *

_(Hey, Hey)  
Bye, Bye, Bye  
Bye, Bye...  
Bye, Bye..._

* * *

"Seriously... they should be a boy band..." Mina said, drooling over Sesshy. They were already transformed into hot outfits...

Kagome and Sango just stared...

* * *

_Oh, Oh.._

_Inuyasha_

_I'm doin' this tonight,  
You're probably gonna start a fight.  
I know this can't be right.  
Hey baby come on,  
I loved you endlessly,  
When you weren't there for me.  
So now it's time to leave and make it alone_

_I know that I can't take no more  
It ain't no lie  
I wanna see you out that door  
Baby, bye, bye, bye..._

_All_

_Bye Bye  
Don't wanna be a fool for you  
Just another player in your game for two  
_

_Koga_

_You may hate me but it ain't no lie,  
Baby, bye, bye, bye...  
_

_All_

_Bye Bye  
Don't really wanna make it tough,  
I just wanna tell you that I had enough.  
_

_Miroku_

_It might sound crazy,  
But it ain't no lie,  
Baby, bye, bye, bye_

_(Oh, Oh)  
_

_Inuyasha_

_Just hit me with the truth,  
Now, girl you're more than welcome to.  
So give me one good reason,  
Baby come on  
I live for you and me,  
And now I really come to see,  
That life would be much better once you're gone._

_Sesshomaru_

_I know that I can't take no more  
It ain't no lie,  
I wanna see you out that door  
Baby, bye, bye, bye...  
Bye Bye  
_

_All_

_Don't wanna be a fool for you  
Just another player in your game for two  
_

_Inuyasha_

_You may hate me but it ain't no lie,  
Baby Bye, bye, bye...  
_

_All_

_Bye Bye  
Don't really wanna make it tough,  
I just wanna tell you that I had enough (ooh ooh)  
_

_Miroku_

_It might sound crazy,  
But it ain't no lie,  
Baby, bye, bye, bye_

_All_

_I'm giving up I know for sure  
I don't wanna be the reason for your love no more  
Bye Bye  
I'm checkin' out  
I'm signin' off  
Don't wanna be the loser and I've had enough_

_Inuyasha_

_Don't wanna be your fool  
In this game for two  
So I'm leavin' you behind  
Bye, bye, bye..._

_All_

_I don't wanna make it tough (Inuyasha: wanna make it tough)  
But I had enough  
And it ain't no lie (Inuyasha: Bye, bye baby...)  
Bye, Bye  
Don't wanna be a fool for you  
Just another player in your game for two (Inuyasha: I don't wanna be your fool)  
But it ain't no lie  
Baby bye, bye, bye..._

_All_

_Don't really wanna make it tough (don't really wanna make it tough),  
I just wanna tell you that I had enough (that I had enough).  
Might sound crazy,But it ain't no lie,_

_Bye Bye Bye_

"Yay!" Rin called out. The boys just stood there mortified...

* * *

_Hikaru- San: Oh... the 90s... good times... good times..._

_Mina: You were hardly there for the 90s..._

_Hikaru- San: You don't hear me crushing your fancy over the 80s..._

_Mina: Well... its...its... its an entirly different case!!!! it's called retro!_

_Hikaru-San: Whatever..._

_Rin: (Reads notecards) Songs are Wannabe- by the Spice Girls, and Bye Bye Bye- By N' Sync (ask for by Shikonprincess15)... Why don't they have bands like them anymore?_

_Sesshy: Because Rin... that era's over._

_Hikaru- San: Thank god... It was scary watching my sisters fantazie about Justin... UGH... How can people like him!? Please read and review! And if you send in requests, **PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO ADD SONG TITLE AND ARTIST**. Last time it took me three days to find a song (i'm still looking for yours...4gVn sOul)_

_Sesshy: Yes, make her search harder!_

_Hikaru-San: Osuwari... (BAM) Shessh, singing not that bad is it?_


	16. We're Back

Ah… the Good Old Days… pt. II

_Hikaru- San: Hm…. The others must be glad that I gave them the rest of the day off. Shessh… I'm really losing my touch… FORGIVE ME FINAL FLARE!!!!_

_(looks over shoulder)_

_ACK! How did they get out of their cages!? They're not suppose to be in this story! Didn't I say that already!? _

_(Grabs rope off of hook; after Hikaru runs out the door, Rin and Pega- Chi enter with a few snacks.)_

_Rin: Where did Hikaru go?_

_Pega- chi: Pega-chi… (Subtitle: I don't know…)_

* * *

"Geez… they're running my battery low…" Mina whined as she checked on her Ipod.

"If you didn't have a song playing one right after the other, then maybe you wouldn't have a low battery…" Rin said. The camcorder started to beep.

"That's karma for you…" Mina said, as she saw that the camcorder was also low on battery power.

"Maybe it's a hint to stop the story while we're ahead." Rin said.

"Yeah right…"

"What are you two talking about over there?" Shippo asked. Mina and Rin immediately hid their spy gear.

"Nothing!" They both said in a rush.

Shippo quirked an eyebrow.

"Are you sure?"

"Yup…"

The ground began to rumble.

"ACK!!!! JELLO GROUND! NOT A GOOD THING!!!!" Mina shouted, as she, Shippo, and Rin ran back to camp.

* * *

"SOMEBODY HELP!!!!!"

"What's Mina freaking out about now?" Inuyasha asked annoyed. Kikyo was hanging around, pouting that Inuyasha broke up with her. Mina, Rin, and Shippo came into view, as earth mounds started to rise up.

"I hate it when Mother Earth starts to work against me!" Mina cried.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Sango said. Then, after the three stray people joined with the group, and the Inu- Tachi were preparing to fight, the earth mounds formed into… a stage?

"Huh?" the Inu- tachi said.

_

* * *

_

* * *

Seven shadows took the stage._  
Backstreet's back alright!  
_

* * *

The spotlights shined on… The Band of Seven!

"Who are these guys?" Mina asked (She didn't come into the story line until after the Band of Seven arc…)

"You got to be kidding me…" Inuyasha said, a little annoyed. _  
_

_

* * *

_

_Oh my god we're back again  
Brothers sisters everybody sing  
Gonna bring the flavor  
Show you how  
Gotta a question for you  
Better answer now  
_

_Jakotsu_

_Am I original  
_

_All_

_Yeah  
_

_Jakotsu_

_Am I the only one  
_

_All_

_Yeah  
_

_Jakotsu_

_Am I sexual  
_

_All_

_Yeah  
_

_Jakotsu_

_Everybody yeah  
Rock your body yeah  
Everybody  
Rock your body right  
Backstreet's back alright_

_Renkotsu_

_Now throw your hands up in the air  
And wave 'em around like you just don't care  
If you wanna party let me hear you yell_

_

* * *

_

"WHOOO!"

"Mina!" Rin, Sesshomaru, and Kagome said.

"What? I have a weakness for boy bands…" Mina said meekly, as she blushed…

_

* * *

_

_Cuz we've got it going on again_

_Suikotsu_

_Am I original _

_All_

_Yeah  
_

_Suikotsu_

_Am I the only one  
_

_All_

_Yeah  
_

_Suikotsu_

_Am I sexual  
_

_All_

_Yeah  
_

_Suikotsu_

_Am I everything you need  
You better rock your body now_

_All_

_Everybody yeah  
Rock your body yeah  
Everybody  
Rock your body right  
Backstreet's back alright_

_Bankotsu  
So everybody everywhere Don't be afraid don't have no fear  
Gonna tell the world  
Make you understand  
As long as there be music  
We'll be coming back again  
_

_

* * *

_

Mina jumped on stage and started to dance with the Band of Seven.

"MINA!?"

"Whoo Hoo! Rock on!"

_

* * *

_

_Everybody yeah  
Rock your body yeah  
Everybody  
Rock your body right  
Backstreet's back alright  
_

_Everybody yeah  
Rock your body yeah  
Everybody  
Rock your body right  
Backstreet's back alright  
_

_

* * *

_

A long net reached onto the stage, shocked the mercenaries with electricity.

"Shessh! I told you guys you can't be in the story!" Hikaru said, piling the heap of bones on the cart (Tee Hee, because Kotsu means bones… get it? Never mind…)

"It's not our fault we're drop dead gorgeous…" Mukotsu said.

"Have you looked in the mirror lately?" Hikaru said unmoved.

Mukotsu began to weep.

"Sorry for the interruption…" Hikaru said to the Inu- tachi, as she pushed her cart away from the story.

"No! Don't take me away from my Inuyasha!!!!" Jakotsu whined.

"Shut up!" Hikaru shouted.

_

* * *

_

_Hikaru-San: And don't get out of you cages again!_

_Band of 7: yes mam'm…_

_Hikaru- San: Keh…)_

_

* * *

_

"That was random…" Kagome said.

"Ok… back on subject…" Mina said, trying to change the subject.

"Now about the musical happenings…"

"I say let's split up…" Miroku said. "According to Kagura, this is magic going on and there's no demonic presence. So if we split up, we'll more and likely to find the sorcerer or whatever easier…"

"That makes sense…" Kagome said.

"And I'll take Kagome and Ayame in my group and ditch the mutt." Koga said.

Inuyasha fumed.

"Absolutely not! I'm not leaving Kagome with you!" Inuyasha shouted.

"Wanna make something out of it?" Koga shouted back.

"I'm not related to him…" Sesshomaru muttered.

"Well! Kagome's not going with you!"

"And why's that!?"

"It'll feel so empty without me!"

"Wha?"

Mina smirked. Using the last of the battery power for this was worth it…

_

* * *

_

_Two trailer park girls go round the outside  
Round the outside, round the outside  
Two trailer park girls go round the outside  
Round the outside, round the outside _

_

* * *

_

Inuyasha just happened to be in between Kagome and Kikyo. He got angry glances from the two of them.

_

* * *

_

_I created a monster, 'cos nobody wants to  
See Marshall no more they want Shady  
I'm chopped liver  
Well if you want Shady, then this is what I'll give ya  
A little bit of me mixed with some hard liquor  
Some vodka that will jumpstart my heart quicker  
Then a shock when I get shocked at the hospital  
By the Doctor when I'm not cooperating  
When I'm rocking the table while he's operating  
Hey, you waited this long to stop debating  
'Cos I'm back, I'm on the rag and ovulating  
I know that you got a job Ms. Cheney  
But your husband's heart problem is complicated  
So the FCC won't let me be  
Or let me be me so let me see  
They tried to shut me down on MTV  
But it feels so empty without me  
So, come on and dip, bum on your lips  
Jump back jiggle a hip and wiggle a bit  
And get ready, 'cos this is about to get heavy  
I just settled all my lawsuits, you Debbie_

_Now this looks like a job for me  
So everybody just follow me  
'Cos we need a little controversy  
'Cos it feels so empty without me  
Now this looks like a job for me  
So everybody just follow me  
'Cos we need a little controversy  
'Cos it feels so empty without me_

_

* * *

_

"I'm so not related to him…" Sesshomaru said, turning away from the hanyo who was making an idiot of himself.

Mina pats his pat sympathetically.

"Yes, yes, dear. I know…" Mina said, hiding the sense of amusement in her voice.

_

* * *

_

_Now this looks like a job for me  
So everybody just follow me  
'Cos we need a little controversy  
'Cos it feels so empty without me  
Now this looks like a job for me  
So everybody just follow me  
'Cos we need a little controversy  
'Cos it feels so empty without me_

_A tisk-it a task-it,  
I go tit for tat with anybody who's talking this and that  
Chris Kirkpatrick, you can get your ass kicked  
Worse than them little Limp Bizkit  
And Moby, you can get stomped by Obie  
You 36 year old bald headed Stan me  
You don't know me, you're too old  
Let it go it's over, nobody listens to techno  
Now let's go, just give me a signal  
I'll be there with a whole list full of new insults  
I've been dope, suspenseful with a pencil  
Ever since Prince turned himself into a symbol  
But sometimes man it just seems  
Everybody only wants to discuss me  
So this must mean I'm disgusting  
But it's just me I'm just obscene  
Though I'm not the first king of controversy  
I am the worst thing since Elvis Presley  
To do Black Music so selfishly  
And use it to get myself wealthy  
Hey, there's a concept that works  
20 million other white rappers emerge  
But no matter how many fish in the sea  
It will be so empty without me_

_Now this looks like a job for me  
So everybody just follow me  
'Cos we need a little controversy  
'Cos it feels so empty without me  
Now this looks like a job for me  
So everybody just follow me  
'Cos we need a little controversy  
'Cos it feels so empty without me_

_Hum dee dai la la hum dei dei la la la la la  
Hum dee dai la la hum dei dei la la la la la  
Kids_

_

* * *

_

Mina rolled down the ground laughing.

"Man Inuyasha! I didn't know Japanese people could rap!"

"MINA!!!!"

"Leave her alone!"

"OSUWARI!"

BAM!

_

* * *

_

_Rin: (While munching on popcorn) yup…_

_Hikaru- San: Ok… I think the next two chapters will wrap this story up. What's funny for a while can get old, and I want to move on with my other stories. So ya… Send in request while you still can. Songs in this chapter are Everybody (Backstreets back) by the Backstreet Boys (Thank you final flare) and Without Me by Eminem…_

_Rin: Sesshomaru- Sama and Inuyasha- Tachi will be happy to hear that the nightmare's almost over. _

_Hikaru- San: yeah… I know…So please… read and review! _


	17. Uh Oh

Giuchie Giuchie ya ya da da!

_Rin: Mina- San, what does this mean?_

_Mina: What?_

_Rin__: (pulls a book__ closer__ to Mina) Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir?_

_Hikaru- San: (Runs into room and snatches book away from Rin and Mina) I WAS BORED! IT WAS A LECTURE DAY IN CLASS!!!!!!!_

_Mina and Rin: (looks at Hikaru blankly…) What?_

_Hikaru- San; (turns red) Nothing! (Tosses book over shoulder) Anyway…_

* * *

Miroku awoke to the sound of tapping. 

"What the?"

He looked around. The small hut was now covered with silk tapestries and almost every European luxury.

"Miroku…" Inuyasha mumbled. He and Sesshomaru were glaring at him.

"What did you do now, monk?" Sesshomaru asked, giving out one of his world famous glares.

"I…I didn't do anything!!!!" Miroku said.

"Then where are the girls?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome, Mina, Sango, and Rin were no where to be found.

"Why are you hiding Kagome, Mutt!?" Koga shouted.

"I'm not doing anything!!!!!" Inuyasha shouted back.

"Gentlemen!"

All four men looked up at Ayame, who was now in a ring master outfit (slutified a bit…)

"Welcome one and all to the Moulin Rouge!" Ayame skipped off stage and the red curtain behind her pulled back to show a soft white curtain behind a heart set up in the back round.

"What's going on?" Koga asked.

Then suddenly… Sango's voice was heard from behind the curtain.

_

* * *

Sango:  
Where's all mah soul sistas  
Lemme hear ya'll flow sistas _

* * *

A shadow appeared from behind a white silk curtain. _

* * *

Hey sista, go sista, soul sista, go sista _

* * *

The boys' jaws dropped at first glance.

* * *

_Mina (in a magenta and black lingerie set(corset and underwear), black strap heels to match; hair is in curls and a jeweled clip with feathers is holding in out of her face, which was evenly coated in make up, also carrying a small whip around and had black gloves on):  
He met Marmalade down IN old Moulin Rouge  
Struttin' her stuff on the street  
She said, "Hello, hey Jo, you wanna give it a go?" Oh! uh huh _

_Sango:  
What What, What what  
_

_Mina:  
ooh oh_

_Chorus:  
Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya dada (Hey hey hey)  
Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya here (here)  
Mocha Chocalata ya ya (oh yea)  
Creole lady Marmalade _

* * *

Another shadow appeared from behind the curtain. _

* * *

Voulez vous coucher avec moi _

* * *

Curtain rises and enter Kagome. Inuyasha and Koga's eyes went big!

* * *

_Kagome (her outfit was black, with silver sequence on her bikini top. Her hair was wavy and she wore a top hat. She also had black fingerless gloves on): _

_ He sat in her boudoir while she freshened up  
Boy drank all that Magnolia wine  
All her black satin sheets, suede's, dark greens  
yeah_ _Chorus:  
Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya dada (da-da-da)  
Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya here (here ohooh yea yeah)  
Mocha Choca lata ya ya (yea)  
Creole lady Marmalade_

_Mina and Kagome:_

_Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir (ce soir, what what what)  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi  
_

* * *

Miroku's eyes looked like they were going to pop out when the curtain rised to reveal Sango. _

* * *

_

_Sango (a white outfit, bikini top, a white scarf belt that flowed behind her, gold gloves and high heeled boots,):  
yea yea uh  
He come through with the money and the garter bags  
I let him know we bout that cake straight up the gate uh  
We independent women, some mistake us for whores  
I'm sayin', why spend mine when I can spend yours  
Disagree? Well that's you and I'm sorry  
Imma keep playing these cats out like Atari  
Wear ideal shoes get love from the dudes  
4 bad ass chicks from the Moulin Rouge  
hey sistas, soul sistas, betta get that dough sistas  
We drink wine with diamonds in the glass  
bottle case the meaning of expensive taste  
if you wanna Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya  
Mocha Chocalate-a what?  
Real Lady Marmalade  
One more time C'mon now_

_Sango, Kagome, Mina:_

_Marmalade... (Mysterious voic: Ohhh) Lady Marmalade (Mina: ohhh yea)... Marmalade... (Mysterious voice: Ohh no no)  
_

* * *

_Wait a minute! That voice! Even though it sounds older… No it couldn't be!!!!!!_

When the curtain rose up, it shot Sesshomaru into a twitching fit.

_

* * *

_

_Rin (all grown up (17) Red corset, Black underwear, red high heeled boots):  
hey Hey Hey!  
Touch of her skin feeling silky smooth  
color of cafe au lait alright  
Made the savage beast inside roar until he cried,  
_

_Sango, Kagome, Rin, Mina:_

_More-more-more _

_Kagome:  
Now he's back home doin' 9 to 5 (Rin: 9 to 5)_

_Mina:  
Sleepin' the grey flannel life  
_

_Rin:  
But when he turns off to sleep memories creep,  
_

_Sango, Kagome, Mina, Rin:_

_More-more-more _

_Chorus:  
Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya dada (Rin: da daeaea yea)  
Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya here (Rin and Mina: ooh)  
Mocha Choca lata ya ya (Mina: yea)  
Creole lady Marmalade_

_Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir (Kagome: ce soir)  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi (Mina: all my sistas yea)  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir (Rin: ce soir)  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi (Sango: C'Mon! uh)_

_Ayame:  
Christina...(Rin: oh Leaeaa Oh)  
Pink... (Kagome: Lady Marmalade)  
Lil' Kim... (Sango: hey Hey! uh uh uh uh...)  
Mya...(Mina: Oh Oh oooo)  
Rot wailer baby...(Kagome: baby)  
Moulin Rouge... (Mina: 0h)  
Misdemeanor here...  
Sango, Kagome, Mina, Rin:  
Creole Lady Marmalade Yes-ah..._

_

* * *

_

And in a flash, everything was back to normal. The girls were in their respected beds, with Rin back to her normal age, sound asleep.

"Should we mention what happened tonight to them in the morning?" Koga asked.

"Your funeral…" Inuyasha said. Sesshomaru was too disturbed to say anything.

_Rin…_

_God damn it! Can't I listen to my iPod without any musical numbers…_Mina thought to herself, a little ticked off with her Nano.

The next morning, Sesshomaru still hasn't stopped twitching, Miroku sat away from Sango as many dirty thoughts were running through his head, and Inuyasha and Koga were still fighting over Kagome.

"Did something happen last night?" Ayame asked Mina.

"Nothing I was aware of…" Mina replied.

"My lord, why are you twitching?" Rin asked Sesshomaru.

He wouldn't look her way.

"No reason Rin…"

_Poor guy…_ Mina thought to herself.

Kagome saw Mina's iPod lying around and decided to listen to some of Mina's music. She saw a song that she didn't know, so Kagome clicked it. Well, the iPod was pointed at Rin and she stood in front of Mina and Sesshomaru, who finally stopped twitching, and started to sing.

_

* * *

_

_They say this town the stars stay up all night,  
well I don't know, can't see em,  
through glow of the neon lights  
well its a long way from here,  
to the place where the home fires burn,  
well its two thousand miles and one left turn...  
_

_Dear Mom and Dad please send money,  
I'm so broke that it ain't funny,  
well I don't need much just enough to get me through,  
please don't worry cause I'm alright,  
see I'm playing here at the bar tonight  
well in this town I'm going to make our dreams come true.  
well I love you more than anything in the world,  
Love your baby girl_

_

* * *

_

Everyone looked on. Kagome looked at Mina's iPod. It was playing, but no sound was coming out of the earphones. Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Ayame, Koga, and Shippo looked at Kagome. Mina and Sesshomaru were busy paying attention to Rin.

_

* * *

_

_black top, blue skies big town full of little white lies,  
everybody's your friend, you can never be sure,  
they'll promise fancy cars and diamond rings and all sorts of shiny things,  
but girl you'll remember what your knees are for_

_Dear Mom and Dad please send money,  
I'm so broke that it ain't funny,  
well I don't need much just enough to get me through,  
please don't worry cause I'm alright,  
see I'm playing here at the bar tonight  
well in this town I'm going to make our dreams come true.  
well I love you more than anything in the world,  
love your baby girl  
_

_

* * *

_

Mina was wondering who touched her iPod. She looked over at Kagome and the others, who were shooting cold looks at her.

_Oh! Crap!_ … Mina thought.

_

* * *

_

_I know that I'm on my way,  
I can tell every time I play,  
I'll know that it's worth all the dues I paid when I can write to you and say:_

_Dear Mom and Dad I'll send money  
I'm so rich that it ain't funny  
well it ought to be more than enough to get you through  
please don't worry because I'm alright  
see I'm staying here at the Ritz tonight  
what do ya know it made our dreams come true  
and there are fancy cars and diamond rings  
but you know that they don't mean a thing  
cause they all add up to nothing compared to you,  
well remember me in ribbons and curls,  
I still love you more than anything in the world,  
Love your baby girl_

_Your baby girl  
(Dear Mom and Dad please send money,  
I'm so broke that it ain't funny,  
well I don't need much just enough to get me through)  
Your baby girl  
(please don't worry cause I'm alright,  
see I'm playing here at the bar tonight  
-dreams come true.)_

_

* * *

_

"OK! Gotta go!" Mina cried out, snatching Rin and her iPod and ran towards the well.

"Mina!" the Inu- tachi shouted.

But Mina and Rin disappeared on the other side.

_

* * *

_

_Hikaru- San: Next one's the last chapter. Request are closed, I repeat, Request are closed. _

_Rin: Well, it was fun while it lasted. _

_Mina runs in and slams door behind her._

_Hikaru- San: What's wrong?_

_Mina: Oh nothing, just the vast majority of Inuyasha characters are after my head. _

_Inuyasha: MINA! Get your butt out here!!!!_

_Mina: (whispers to Rin and Hikaru) I'm not here… (Runs off deeper into Hikaru's house)_

_Hikaru- San: O…k… _

_Rin: Songs are Lady Marmalade, the Lil' Kim, Christina Aguilera, Mya, and Pink version. And Baby Girl, by Sugarland (Just for you vgirl4!) Note to readers... if you want a better description of the costumes for Lady Marmalade, just look it up on you tube or something... _

_Mina runs around in the background, with all the Inuyasha characters chasing her. _

_Hikaru- San: Run Forest run!_

_Mina: (Shouting off screen) YOU'RE NOT HELPING!!!!!!!!_


	18. Finale!

_Finale_

_Hikaru-San: Weep! The Final Chapter to the inuyasha musical… (blows nose) Sorry it took a while... thanks for the support you guys! Especially for the request! Now my iTunes is so filled up with totally awesome music… _

_I especially like to thank…_

_Shikonprincess15_

_4gVnsOul_

_Colbatheart_

_And especially…_

_Final Flare!!!!! (really kept the humor going! Thanks a ton!!!!!)_

_I got a special treat for y'all!_

_Mina: What now!?_

_Hikaru- San: My top reviewers will be featured in the finale!!!!!!!!!_

_Sesshy, Mina, Rin: WHAT!? _

_(special guest walked in) _

_Hikaru-San: Hi guys!_

_FF, 4gVinsOul, shikon, CH: hey!_

_Rin: We need to get a bigger room…_

_Hikaru-San: QUICK! To the BAT CAVE!_

_Shikon: You're weird… (glomps Sesshy; Mina Gets bat)_

_Mina: BACK OFF! (shikon slides away; hikaru sighs)_

_Hikaru-San: I can't do anything normal can i?_

_FF: Nope… can you start the story already?_

* * *

Mina took a good look around after poking her head out of the well. It's been three days since the discovery and luckily, no one was around at the moment. Mina then hopped out of the well, carrying a REALLY long orange extension cord. 

"The lable should say, time travel proof…" Mina said, helping Rin with the projector.

"What are we going to do with this, Miss Mina?" Rin asked.

"Watch the little movie I put together and have a good laugh!" Mina said.

Another person climbed out of the well.

"Shessh! Where did you find the time to get all this!?" Shikonprincess15 shouted, heaving a speaker up.

"Who cares!? We're in the feudal era!" Cobalt Heart squealed as she climbed out after Shikon.

"wow…" 4gVinsOul said, climbing out next. "Where's Inuyasha?"

"Will everyone please take their seats?" Hikaru said, appearing out of nowhere.

"WHA!? What are you doing here!?" Mina said, glaring at Hikaru.

"Playing usher… that's what!" Hikaru shouted back, showing the special guest where they were sitting

"Ladies and gentlemen! Welcome to Feudal Idol!" Final Flare said into the mic, appearing beside Mina.

"I'm Mina Nayotake!"

And I'm Final Flare! You're host for the evening!"

"And let's introduce our judges! Shikonprincess15!" Mina said, pointing at Shikonprincess.

"4gVinsOul!" FF (Final Flare) said next. 4gVinsOul stood up and took a bow.

"And finally… Cobalt Heart!" Mina said.

"Today is a finale day so everyone please stand up and give Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Sesshomaru, Rin, myself, Kouga, Ayame, and Kikyo a round of applause!" Mina said, as the inu- tachi were dragged on stage by FF.

"We're not doing anything!" Inuyasha shouted.

"But I got the iPod!" Hikaru said, with a sing songy tone of voice as she waved a pink iPod around.

"that's not mine…" Mina said.

'That's because it's mine…" Hikaru said.

Hikaru and FF huddled a minute, to figure out what song to use first.

"Now! Enjoy as they sing… Change the World by V6!"

The judges clapped as Hikaru pressed the play button.

"Not Again!" the inu crew cried.

"Oh be quiet…" Hikaru said, as she and FF took their seats with the judges to watch the show… Inuyasha started to lead the chorus.

_

* * *

_

_kaze wo kakenukete nanimo osorezu ni_

_ima yuuki to egao no KAKERA daite_

_Change my mind_

_jounetsu tayasazu ni takanaru mirai e_

_te wo nobaseba kagayakeru hazu sa_

_It's wonderland_

_hai-iro no sora no kanata nanika oite kita_

_kimi wa mayoi nagara_

_sagashi-tsudzukeru_

_kimi no kokoro furuete'ta asu no mienai yo_

_nanimo shinjirarezu mimi wo fusagu_

_kimi ni deaeta toki hontou no ibasho mitsuketa_

_nanigenai yasashisa ga koko ni atte_

_bokura mezameru_

_I want to change the world_

_nido to mayowanai kimi to iru mirai_

_katachi doreba doko made mo toberu sa_

_Change my mind_

_jounetsu tayasazu ni shiranai ashita e_

_tsubasa hiroge hanabatakeru hazu sa_

_It's wonderland_

_bokura wa onaji sekai wo oyogi-tsudzukete'ru_

_tagai no negai e todoku hi made_

_minna onaji fuan kakaete sasaeaeru yo_

_tachidomaru shunkan ni mitsumete'ru_

_kono basho ni iru_

_I want to change the world_

_kono te hanasazu ni mimamoru hitomi wo_

_uketometara nandatte dekiru hazu_

_Change my mind_

_hitori ni sasenai minna koko ni iru_

_donna koto mo tsukinukete ikou_

_It's wonderland_

_I want to change the world_

_kaze wo kakenukete nanimo osorezu ni_

_ima yuuki to egao no KAKERA daite_

_Change my mind_

_jounetsu tayasazu ni takanaru mirai e_

_te wo nobaseba kagayakeru hazu sa_

_It's wonderland_

* * *

The inu tachi quickly cleared the stage, as people from Kaede's village started to show up out of curiosity. 

"Ya know what?" Mina said, as she took the stage again.

"What?" FF asked.

"I just realized that that was the first Japanese song I played in this entire story…."

"You're right!"

"Now just sit back and relax as we show you part one of this little movie that Rin- chan and I threw together!" Mina said, as a white screen came down (musical highlights from chapters two thru nine).

FF takes the stage again after everyone calmed down.

"Ok… ok… now put your hands together for… Kagome, Sango, Ayame, Mina, and Kikyo!"

Everyone exchanged glances… now what?

The lights went dark, then music started to play…

_

* * *

_

and then the girls came out, dress like the PCD…

_all _

_I'm telling you loosen up my buttons babe (Uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going to do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing_

_I'm telling you loosen up my buttons babe (Uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going to do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing_

_Mina_

_Typical  
Hardly the type I fall for  
I'm like when the physical  
Don't leave me asking for more  
I'm a sexy mama (Mama)  
Who knows just how to get what I wanna (wanna)  
What I want to do is spring this on you (On you)  
Back up all of the things that I told you (Told you) _

_Sango_

_You been saying all the right things all night long  
But I can't seem to get you over here to help take this off  
Baby, can't you see? (See)  
How these clothes are fitting on me (Me)  
And the heat coming from this beat (Beat)  
I'm about to blow  
I don't think you know  
_

_all  
I'm telling you loosen up my buttons babe (Uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going to do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing_

_I'm telling you loosen up my buttons babe (Uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going to do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing_

_Kagome_

_You say you're a big boy  
But I can't agree  
'Cause the love you said you had  
Ain't been put on me  
I wonder (Wonder)  
If I'm just too much for you  
Wonder(Wonder)  
If my kiss don't make you just  
Wonder(Wonder)  
What I got next for you  
What you want to do? (Do)  
_

_Ayame  
Take a chance to recognize that this could be yours  
I can see, just like most guys that your game don't please  
Baby, can't you see? (See)  
How these clothes are fitting on me (Me)  
And the heat coming from this beat (Beat)  
I'm about to blow  
I don't think you know_

_All_

_I'm telling you loosen up my buttons babe (Uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going to do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing_

_I'm telling you loosen up my buttons babe (Uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going to do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing _

_Inuyasha_

_Now you can get what you want  
But I need what I need  
And let me tell you what's crackalackin' before I proceed  
Ima show you where to put it at  
PCD told me, yeah, I thought I saw a Pussycat  
Now roll with the big dog  
All six of y'all on me, now tell me how it feel babydoll  
Ashley, Nicole, Carmin, Jessica, Kimberly, Melody  
You feelin' me?_

_Kikyo_

_come on baby  
Loosen up my buttons babe  
Loosen up my buttons babe  
Why won't cha loosen up my buttons babe  
Loosen up my buttons babe_

_Come on baby  
loosen up my buttons babe  
Loosen up my buttons babe  
Why won't cha loosen up my buttons babe  
Loosen up my buttons babe_

_All_

_I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going to do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing_

_I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going to do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing_

_I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going to do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing _

_I'm telling you loosen up my buttons babe (Uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going to do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing_

_

* * *

_

(Movie continues from chapter 10 to 14)

"And now! A special number from one of the show's top couples… Sango and Miroku!" Hikaru announced through a bull horn.

"Put that thing away!" Shikonprincess cried, throwing a paper was of grammer mistakes and misspellings (one of her fan fics… lol I'm just kidding….)

"Seriously, be seen and not heard…" Cobalt Heart said annoyed.

"Seesh… sorry…" Hikaru whined, taking a seat again.

"Isn't it our job to announce performances?" FF asked Mina.

"I don't know anymore… she does whatever…" Mina muttered.

And…. Music starts….

_

* * *

_

_Miroku_

_What you gon' do with all that junk?  
All that junk inside your trunk?  
_

_Sango_

_I'ma get, get, get, get, you drunk,  
Get you love drunk off my hump.  
My hump, my hump, my hump, my hump, my hump,  
My hump, my hump, my hump, my lovely little lumps (Check it out)_

_I drive these brothers crazy,  
I do it on the daily,  
They treat me really nicely,  
They buy me all these ices.  
Dolce & Gabbana,  
Fendi and NaDonna  
Karan, they be sharin'  
All their money got me wearin' fly  
Brother I ain't askin,  
They say they love my ass 'n,  
Seven Jeans, True Religion's,  
I say no, but they keep givin'  
So I keep on takin'  
And no I ain't taken  
We can keep on datin'  
I keep on demonstrating._

_My love (love), my love, my love, my love (love)  
You love my lady lumps (love),  
My hump, my hump, my hump (love),  
My humps they got you,_

_Miroku_

_She's got me spending.  
_

_Sango_

_(Oh) Spendin' all your money on me and spending time on me.  
She's got me spendin'.  
(Oh) Spendin' all your money on me, up on me, on me_

_Miroku_

_What you gon' do with all that junk?  
All that junk inside that trunk?  
_

_Sango_

_I'ma get, get, get, get, you drunk,  
Get you love drunk off my hump.  
_

_Miroku_

_What you gon' do with all that ass?  
All that ass inside them jeans?  
_

_Sango_

_I'm a make, make, make, make you scream  
Make you scream, make you scream.  
Cos of my hump (ha), my hump, my hump, my hump (what).  
My hump, my hump, my hump (ha), my lovely lady lumps (Check it out)_

_Miroku_

_I met a girl down at the disco.  
She said hey, hey, hey yea let's go.  
I could be your baby, you can be my honey  
Let's spend time not money.  
I mix your milk wit my cocoa puff,  
Milky, milky cocoa,  
Mix your milk with my cocoa puff, milky, milky riiiiiiight._

_Sango_

_They say I'm really sexy,  
The boys they wanna sex me.  
They always standing next to me,  
Always dancing next to me,  
Tryin' a feel my hump, hump.  
Lookin' at my lump, lump.  
You can look but you can't touch it,  
If you touch it I'ma start some drama,  
_

_Both_

_You don't want no drama,  
No, no drama, no, no, no, no drama  
_

_Sango_

_So don't pull on my hand boy,  
You ain't my man, boy,  
I'm just tryn'a dance boy,  
And move my hump._

_My hump, my hump, my hump, my hump,  
My hump, my hump, my hump, my hump, my hump, my hump.  
My lovely lady lumps (lumps)  
My lovely lady lumps (lumps)  
My lovely lady lumps (lumps)  
In the back and in the front (lumps)  
My lovin' got you,_

_Miroku_

_She's got me spendin'.  
_

_Sango_

_(Oh) Spendin' all your money on me and spending time on me.  
She's got me spendin'.  
(Oh) Spendin' all your money on me, up on me, on me._

_Miroku_

_What you gon' do with all that junk?  
All that junk inside that trunk?  
_

_Sango_

_I'ma get, get, get, get you drunk,  
Get you love drunk off my hump.  
_

_Miroku_

_What you gon' do with all that ass?  
All that ass inside them jeans?  
_

_Sango_

_I'ma make, make, make, make you scream  
Make you scream, make you scream.  
_

_Miroku_

_What you gon' do with all that junk?  
All that junk inside that trunk?  
_

_Sango_

_I'ma get, get, get, get you drunk,  
Get you love drunk off this hump.  
_

_Miroku_

_What you gon' do wit all that breast?  
All that breast inside that shirt?  
_

_Sango_

_I'ma make, make, make, make you work  
Make you work, work, make you work._

_(A-ha, a-ha, a-ha, a-ha) [x4  
_

_Miroku  
She's got me spendin'.  
_

_Sango_

_(Oh) Spendin' all your money on me and spendin' time on me  
She's got me spendin'.  
(Oh) Spendin' all your money on me, up on me, on me._

_

* * *

_

_"_At last… things are getting out into the open…" Hikaru weeps into a handkerchief.

"YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR THAT!" Sango shouted.

"That's what they all said, but I ain't seen nothing yet…" Hikaru said bored.

"SHUT UP! Movie's back on…" Colbalt Heart snapped, slapping duc tape over Hikaru's mouth. (plays chapters 15- 17)

"And now! Our final performance! Kagome and Inuyasha! In their rendition of…. Of…" FF thinks for a moment, trying to remember. Hikaru is flapping her arms to answer, but is unable to talk due to the duc tape.

"I forgot…" FF finally said.

4giVnsOul rips the duc tape off.

"La La La Love Song by BoA and Soul'd Out!!!!!" Hikaru answered, and screamed from pain.

"Oh yea…." FF said…. "Anyway…"

_

* * *

_

_maware maware merry go round  
mou keshite tomaranai youni  
ugokidashita melody  
LA � LA � LA � LA � LA LOVE SONG  
_

_Inuyasha  
WANNA MAKE IT LOVE  
WANNA MAKE IT LOVE SONG  
YEAH C�MON�  
WANNA MAKE IT LOVE  
WANNA MAKE IT LOVE SONG, HOO_

_Kagome_

_doshaburi no gogo matte machi ni tobidasou  
kokoro ni furu ame ni kasa wo kureta kimi to_

_mappira! to yokomuite honne wa urahara  
demo sono mama de ii otagaisama dakara_

_meguriaeta kiseki ga  
_

_Inuyasha_

_You Make Me Feel Brand New  
_

_namida no iro wo kaeta  
_

_Inuyasha_

_And I Wanna Love That�s Brand New_

_Kagome and Inuyasha_

_iki ga tomaru kurai no amai kuchizuke wo shiyou yo  
hito koto mo iranaisa tobikiri no ima wo  
yuuki wo kureta kimi ni tereteru baai janai kara  
kotoba yori mo honki na  
LA � LA⋯ LOVE SONG_

_Inuyasha_

_Wanna Make Love  
Wanna Make Love Song  
Wanna Make Love  
Wanna Make Love Song_

_Kagome_

_shiranu ma ni otoshiteta chiisana kakera wo  
sukimanaku dakiyose hada de tashikameau  
uchuu no mienai yoru  
_

_Inuyasha_

_YOU ARE MY SHININ� STAR  
_

_Kagome_

_kamawanai kimi ga mieru  
_

_Inuyasha_

_AND I WANNA BE YOUR SHININ� STAR_

_Kagome and Inuyasha_

_maware maware merry go round  
mou keshite tomaranai youni  
ugokidashita melody  
LA � LA⋯ LOVE SONG_

_tomedonaku tanoshikute yarusenai hodo setsunakute  
sonna asa ni umareru  
boku nari no LOVE SONG_

_Kagome_

_tamaiki no mae ni koko ni oide yo_

_Inuyasha_

_I want to protect all of U  
kokou no hakanasa wo yowasa wo kimi no miryoku wo  
10,000 stars no hoshikuzu ni natte mo  
I can turn against all subete wo uruosu  
Your sweetest soul kono uta ni takushi mamorou  
For all lovers umaretate no LOVE SONG_

_A-YO IT�S GOIN� ON  
MAKE ME FEEL _

_Kagome_

_�LA,LA,LA�  
_

_Inuyasha_

_LOVE SONG YOU KNOW I DON�T  
LEAVE YOU ALONE  
SOMETIMES IT MAKES YOU SING  
_

_Kagome_

_�LA,LA,LA_

_Inuyasha_

_� LIKE A LA-LA-BY  
THA SWEET MUSIC FILL THA NIGHT  
konna ni mo chikai ni kimi wo ushinau nante sou  
UNTHINKABLE  
kurikaesu mainichi no kaisou yori ima no taion  
_

_Inuyasha_

_C�MON! _

_Kagome_

_�LA,LA,LA_

_Inuyasha_

_� UN,  
I�M DIGGY� ON THIS SONG_

_Kagome and Inuyasha_

_iki ga tomaru kurai no amai kuchizuke wo shiyou yo  
hito koto mo iranaisa tobikiri no ima wo  
yuuki wo kureta kimi ni tereteru baai janai kara  
kotoba yori mo honki na  
LA � LA⋯ LOVE SONG_

_Kagome_

_LA � LA � LA⋯⋯  
_

_Kagome and Inuyasha_

_(Wanna Make Love)  
(WANNA MAKE IT LOVE SONG)_

_

* * *

_

"And this concludes Beware of the Ipod Nano!" Hikaru said, getting on the stage, as the Inuyasha cast glared at her, while the special guest applauded like crazy. Suddenly, there was a crack heard. Hikaru removed her iPod from her back pocket. The screen was cracked beyond repair.

"NO! My precious!" Hikaru cried.

(A/N: Actually happened. My iPod just broke… (weep) and I didn't sit on it…)

"Guess we worked it too hard…" Mina muttered.

"Anywho! Thanks for reading! Inuyasha, the gang and I have an authoress to kill! See ya!"

(Cheers continue and the curtain goes down!)

**_THE END!!!!!_**


	19. Encore

Hikaru- San: WHAT THE!? I thought it was over!?

Final Flare: I have a song especially for you!

Hikaru-San: Huh?

(FF pulls up set from Moulin Rouge chapter)

Hikaru-San: I thought I got rid of that…

(Music plays… FF is now in a ringmaster outfit and speaking in a French accent. Hikaru looks a little freaked out while she sits in the audience with a bunch of other random people…)

* * *

(Final Flare)  
Willkommen, bienvenue, welcome!  
Fremde, etranger, stranger.  
Gluklich zu sehen, je suis enchante,  
Happy to see you, bleibe, reste, stay. 

Willkommen, bienvenue, welcome  
Im Cabaret, au Cabaret, to Cabaret

(Spoken)  
Meine Damen und Herren, Mesdames et Messieurs,  
Ladies and Gentlemen! Guden Abend, bon soir,  
We geht's? Comment ca va? Do you feel good?  
I bet you do!  
Ich bin euer Confrecier; je suis votre compere...  
I am you host!

Und sagen  
Willkommen, bienvenue, welcome  
Im Cabaret, au Cabaret, to Cabaret

(spoken)  
Leave you troubles outside!  
So - life is disappointing? Forget it!  
We have no troubles here! Here life is beautiful...  
The girls are beautiful...  
Even the orchestra is beautiful!

(Music break; Hikaru starts to relax)

You see? I told your the orchestra is beautiful!

And now presenting the Cabaret Girls!  
Rosie! ( Kikyo is revealed behind the curtain, in a sluttified priestress outfit)

(Rosie is so called because of the color of her  
cheeks.) ( kikyo rolled her eyes)

Lulu! ( next to appear is Kagome, in her number from Lady Marmalade) (Oh, you like Lulu? Well, too bad!  
So does Rosie.) (Kagome and Kikyo look at each other horrified)

Frenchie! (Next is Ayame, in her usual clothes, but wearing a bikini top, and a sorter skirt)(You know I like to order Frenchie  
on the side. On your side Frenchie! (Ayame gives an evil glare) Just kidding!)

Texas! (Mina comes out next in her lady marmalade number) (Yes, Texas is from America! But she's a very  
cunning linguist!) (Mina says something pretty fast in Spanish,( insults towards FF))

* * *

(Hikaru tries not to laugh)

* * *

Fritzie! (Sango, in her LM outfit, slaps a hand away from her butt)  
(Oh, Fritzie, please, will you stop that!  
Already this week we have lost two waiters,  
a table and three bottles of champagne up there.) ( Sango just rolled her eyes) 

and Helga! (Rin appears, but in her normal clothes)(Helga is the baby. I'm just like a father  
to her. So when she's bad, I spank her. And she's  
very, very, very, very, very bad.) (Rin looks horrified)

Rosie, Lulu, Frenchie, Texas, Fritzie... and Helga.  
Each and every one… a virgin! You don't believe me?  
Well, don't take my word for it. Go ahead- try Helga!

(Music break)

Outside it is winter. But in here it's so hot.  
Every night we have to battle with the girls to keep  
them from taking off all their clothings. So don't go  
away. Who knows? Tonight we may lose the battle!

(GIRLS)  
Wir sagen  
Willkommen, bienvenue, welcome  
Im Cabaret, au Cabaret, to Cabaret!

(FF)  
We are here to serve you!  
And now presenting the Cabaret Boys:  
Here they are!  
Bobby! (Sesshomaru) Victor! (Inuyasha)  
Or is it  
Victor! and Bobby...  
You know, there's really only one way to tell the  
difference...  
I'll show you later. (Both turn red at the thought)

Hans (Jaken) (Oh Hans, go easy on the sauerkraut!)

Herrman (Miroku)(You know what's funny about Herrman?  
There's nothing funny about Herrman!)

And, finally, the toast og Mayfir, Fraulein Sally Bowles!

(Naraku; in drag)  
Hello, darlings!

(Everyone looks horrified)

(Music break)

(FF)  
Bliebe, reste, stay!

(ALL)  
Willkommen, bienvenue, welcome

(FF)  
That's Victor.

(ALL)  
Im Cabaret, au Cabaret,

(whispered)  
Willkommen, bienvenue, welcome!  
Fremde, etranger, stranger.

(FF) (Pulls Hikaru from audience)  
Hello, stranger!

(ALL)  
Gluklich, zu sehen, je suis enchante,

(FF)  
Enchante, Madame. (Hikaru blushes)

(All)  
Happy to see you,  
Bliebe, reste, stay!

Willkommen, bienvenue, welcome!  
Fremde, etranger, stranger.  
Gluklich zu sehen, je suis enchante,  
Happy to see you,  
Bliebe, reste, stay!  
Wir sagen  
Willkommen, bienvenue, welcome  
Im Cabaret, au Cabaret, to Cabaret

(FF)  
Thank you!  
Bobby, Victor, Hans, Herrman, Rosie, Lulu, Frenchie,  
Texas, Fritzie, Helga, Sally and Me!  
Welcome to the Kit Kat Klub!

_

* * *

_

_Hikaru-San: (Still red from before) uh… yeah… Final Flare asked for an encore and since he kinda helped make this story really funny, gave into the request. I found this song on youtube. It was a really funny AMV featuring slayers and I would crack up if I found one for inuyasha… anywho… the song is called Willkommen by Alan Cumming and the Kit Kat Club. So NOW It's the end _

_Bye Bye! _


End file.
